Caged
by WackyGoofball
Summary: A night out turns serious when Josh is abducted by a bunch of vampires. Sally and Aidan do anything within their powers to get Josh back, but the rescue turns out much more problematic than they thought, especially when shadows from the past come back to the surface. What happened to Josh? Will they manage to get him back? Read to find out. Josh!whumpage and Josh/ Aidan bromance.
1. A Night Out & A Van

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! First of all, thank you for looking into my story! This is the second Being Human fanfiction I post. I love the show, and that even though I only had a chance to watch a few episodes.

So, this story is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine. I hope you give me some credit, though. I'm no native speaker and this is my way of improving myself. I just write till I get it right. I sometimes tend to long sentences, but that is not because I'm not English, but just because my brain operates that way ;)

So, as warning has it, this is going to contain a lot of Josh!whumpage. I know it's mean, because he's my favorite character, but... I just dig that theme. I can't help it.

Plus, it will have a lot of Josh/Aidan goodness, though I'm not too sure if I want to take it all the way to slash or just bromance. That will only turn out as I proceed with the story, I guess.

I think this would be early in the first season, so before Josh and Nora really started dating. I rather want to focus on the roommates in this story, I hope no one's feeling disappointed.

I'm still working my way through that story, so let me know what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and won't ever.

Anyways, I hope you'll like it.

Read, review and hopefully enjoy ;)

…

Josh and Aidan are walking down the streets at night, the street lamps illuminating their faces every once in a while in a vibrant hue of yellow. Aidan has his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets as he strides alongside Josh, who has one hand buried in his jeans pocket, gesticulates with the other to give his words more expression.

"Told you, this place is pretty decent," Aidan smirks, to which Josh shouts out mockingly, "_Decent_? I think I saw a rat."

"Oh, c'mon!" Aidan snorts with a grin as Josh goes on gesticulating wildly. It never ceases to amaze him how his friend seemingly always feels the urge to communicate with his whole body.

"Or some other rodent. Maybe a beaver?" the werewolf jokes.

"A beaver?" Aidan makes a face. And that is the other thing that never ceases to amaze the vampire: Josh's random comparisons and thoughts at times.

"As I said, some rodent or generally a small mammal. I won't favor one of them. They are all equally... unwanted in the kitchen," Josh shakes his head.

"Seriously?" Aidan cocks an eyebrow at his friend. He takes him out for dinner and Josh bitches about it? That just doesn't sound right to the vampire.

"Hey, I got OCD, I get to say that," Josh shrugs innocently.

"At some point I honestly think you just use that as an excuse to bitch all the time," Aidan huffs.

"Now I ask you, seriously?" Josh snorts. "If not for my OCD, our house never would have been clean. There were layers of at least fifty years of dirt in some places."

"But back to the restaurant, you're simply exaggerating," the vampire insists. "This is where most staff goes to grab a bite after work."

"And just coz most the staff jumps off a bridge I have to do the same?" Josh smirks.

"You seriously do that speech on me?" Aidan snorts. "You don't get to use the motherly tone on me. You're way too young for that."

"The point is that the fact that this is where many of the staff go doesn't make it a good restaurant. Most of them don't know the difference between... summer squash and cucumber or... pork and chicken," Josh grimaces, to which the vampire just rolls his eyes.

"There was no rat," Aidan argues in a flat tone.

"Hey, maybe it was just one huge mutant cockroach!" Josh snickers.

"Dude!" Aidan cries out.

"Who knows, maybe they had some bio-hazards downstairs now also, or just some plutonium? Might make a cockroach the size of a retriever," Josh carries on.

"Oh, whatever!" Aidan throws up his hands in surrender. "Remind me to never take you out for dinner again. That is tedious!"

"I don't even know why you wanted to go to a diner of all places. We also could have gone to a bar or so. I mean, we all know you don't eat – and if you do, you do it coz I insist on family dinner," Josh mutters mindfully, but then gapes as suddenly an idea seemingly forces its way into his brain and he cries out more loudly, "Oh, or is this some sick way to comfort me after I got ditched by this girl?! Aw, Aidan, that's low!"

"It had nothing to do with that," Aidan argues in all honesty – and really surprised, too.

"Oh, c'mon! I know that I'm... but that doesn't mean you have to take pity in me. I don't want that," Josh whines. He knows that he is likely complaining about things, but that is going too far.

"Josh, it had nothing to do with you getting ditched. If I always took you out after you got ditched, I'd be a poor man," Aidan huffs, to which Josh's features sag, so Aidan quickly adds, "I'm just kidding. I only wanna make it clear that I didn't take you out coz you got ditched."

Gladly, Josh is easy-forgiving when it comes to these things, so soon a smile is back on his face.

"So? Why did you?" Josh asks curiously.

"Why did I? Seriously?" Aidan grimaces at him. That guy can't be serious, can he? Josh gestures wildly. He _is_ serious.

"I really thought you were playing that, geez," Aidan grunts.

"What do you mean? I wasn't playing anything. What should I've been playing?" Josh blinks at him. Aidan is not making any sense in him. One moment they are joking, and now he looks... pissed?

"You are aware that this is... wait, you're honestly unaware?" Aidan asks. Even if Josh just gives him any reason to believe that it's true, a part of him doesn't want to believe that Josh is really... that dense.

"Unaware of _what_?" Josh questions. Aidan stares daggers at him.

"Josh, today's 27th October," Aidan tells him in a flat voice, waiting for an appropriate reaction, though the chances are good that he won't get it. And Aidan is proving right judging the werewolf's posture. Josh nervously fidgets around with his hands as though they were electrocuted, "... fuck, no full moon, is it? Wait, I checked for that only a few days ago. Or did I end up in the wrong column again?!"

"_No_ full moon, for goodness sake," Aidan cries out. He _really_ doesn't know.

"Good, but... uhm...," Josh stammers, the nervousness leaving him. He glances at Aidan with huge eyes, confusion spreading over his features, making him look like a much younger version of himself.

"You _are_ serious," Aidan sighs with exasperation. Josh still glances at him like a five-year old waiting for an explanation for gravity, at least that is what Aidan pictures Josh must have been like at that age, always asking for an explanation for everything.

"Man, it's your _birthday,"_ Aidan tells him.

"I... what?" Josh frowns at him incredulously, as though Aidan just started talking Japanese.

"It's your birthday, you genius. The day you were born, 27th October! Rings a bell?" Aidan spells it out another time. That guy really forgot about it. And we're talking about Josh, who can remember the weirdest and most useless information on the planet earth to throw at you on any given occasion that is most likely inappropriate.

"Oh...," is the shy answer by the younger man.

"_Oh?_ That's all you bring?" Aidan makes a face.

"... oh-_oh_?" Josh grimaces. Aidan laughs out at Josh's reaction. That is just so much like him.

"You are the only person I know who forgets his own birthday," Aidan chuckles.

"Well, thinking about it, no one remembers his or her birthday, because memory comes only later, so the only thing you do remember is people throwing a party to celebrate that day, but the actual birthday is nothing we come to remember," Josh argues, to which the vampire lets out an exasperated grunt, "No shit. But still you forget that this is the day people usually come to celebrate that certain day you can't come to remember because you were too young back then."

"... I just don't celebrate it. And when I asked you if you did... you wanted to eat my face," Josh argues.

"I get to say that because once you hit the 200, I decided that this is the point where you don't have to anymore," Aidan shrugs.

"Well, then so I decided not to celebrate anymore either," Josh snorts.

"You are not 200 years old as far as I'm concerned," Aidan huffs.

"So what? I don't get to decide on that just coz of the age?" Josh whines mockingly. "That's discriminating!"

"Nah, you really got no say," Aidan shrugs.

"Since when?" Josh snorts.

"Since you decided to join the household. What would Sally say if I told her that you don't want to celebrate?" the vampire scolds.

"Uhm, she'd say 'oh, okay, if that's what you want'?" Josh tries.

"We're still talking about the rather possessive little ghost messing around with the pipes if we are not home in time, right?" Aidan huffs.

"Miracles happen," Josh shrugs.

"... not with us," Aidan snorts. "So you really have no say in this."

"C'mon," Josh pouts, leaning his head back to glance at the black nightsky.

" Hey, you are the one to ponder on how we are supposed to act normal. That is normal," Aidan smirks.

"Is it really?" the younger man grimaces, to which Aidan shrugs.

"Putting on funny-colored hats and go to people you don't see in ages, or family members you don't even like, just out of courtesy... then sugar-overload thanks to the cake with your name awfully spread over the top... having stupid songs sung to celebrate, which usually just embarrass the one to whom they are being sung... then... to break into one's house only just to set up a surprise, which I think is just weird, like really weird and rude... and under any other circumstances against the law... oh, and at worse you get prank presents and you have to smile it away and act as though you find it funny when in fact you hate it... and be nice to the people showing up who actually give a damn on you and vice versa. Is that really normal, still?" Josh goes on with his rambling. Aidan can't help the smile. Only Josh Levison even bothers to care about this celebration and questions its purpose.

"Wow, you just... remind me that next time the neighbor's kid is bugging us again, I just let him talk to you about birthdays. And while at it, tell him how Santa doesn't exist. You'll crush him," Aidan snickers darkly.

"What is it with you and Theodore anyways?" Josh frowns. He realized in a while that whenever this boy is mentioned, Aidan is short before extending his fangs, and normally Aidan is good with kids.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this kid was sent from hell!" Aidan growls at the memory of this demon-child. Really, he is fine with most children. Children are great. He shares Josh's opinion about that topic, but that child is his proclaimed neighborhood-nemesis.

"... still about the water bomb?" Josh asks knowingly. Because Theodore, not long ago, threw one at Aidan. And it probably took the vampire about anything not to just turn, well, vampire on him and scare the child away, if not to death.

"Still about the water bomb," Aidan approves. "This child was bred out by Satan and a cheetah, I'm not even kidding."

"He's just difficult, I guess," Josh shrugs.

"No, he's evil, and I should know, I'm an evil species," Aidan snorts, but then smirks viciously. "So, now that I know you have those evil kid destruction powers... you are my weapon from this point on. You just talk him dead about birthdays, Santa... and the Easter bunny."

"Don't get that fuss either... I mean... a bunny that delivers... eggs... I know this is pagan rituals about fertility and stuff, but then again I don't know why people try to sell pretty much sex to their children by presenting them with this as something to celebrate for... and then there is also the Christian department who just adopted that... for some reason to make their whole celebration a bit more rainbow colored, I guess... well, and even if there is a myth going back to a dude like that, the Santa we find so awesome is just made-up by a certain soda firm," Josh shrugs.

"You're _so_ talking to Theodore for me," Aidan snickers, but then lets out an almost weary sigh, "But man, that is pretty dark."

"Hey, it's just my opinion, I don't expect this to be everyone else's too. I just say I don't find birthdays normal for those reasons... and a couple more. Or do you seriously feel like being a birthday-person... and that whole fuss is... normal?" Josh argues. Aidan shrugs again. He honestly doesn't care about that anymore, he really doesn't.

"Well, for normal people... that might be, but as for me... I don't see the sense in that," Josh shakes his head.

"Why?" Aidan asks curiously.

"Dunno. I just... with the whole... wolf thing... it seems simply ridiculous to celebrate that," Josh sighs, his voice growing weaker with every word traveling past his lips.

"Josh...," Aidan exhales, but the werewolf interrupts him, "Hey, I don't mean to be a poor sport here. It's just that I... you know... didn't feel like celebrating something that I curse at the same time."

"But it's as you said, we have to hold on to normalcy, at least some," Aidan argues. He doesn't like it when Josh's mind goes down those familiar paths again. It took the younger man about everything to break out of that shell and enjoy life again, or what's left of it now that he is living with a vampire and a ghost, as a werewolf. It too Aidan a lot of negotiation and heart-to-heart conversations he normally doesn't do, because he is simply not the type to talk emotions, to get Josh to the point that he stopped being a total pessimist.

"Yeah, might be... so... thanks for... taking me out. I appreciate it," Josh says. Aidan snakes his arm around Josh's shoulder, pulling him close, "No prob. So... happy birthday."

"Thanks," Josh smirks. Even if there are those days when he curses his life, those are the moments that make him cherish it again. He has friends who stay with him, knowing his dark side, knowing of the beast within him, the power that can kill, hurt and shred. Perhaps that is why he dares to believe in normal again, because they are now in a state where they define what is normal to them. They build up a sphere they can live within. And in that they can be perfectly normal, well, taking aside that all of them are still pretty nuts, each in their own way. But during moments such as these, walking down the streets of Boston after a night out, Josh feels closer to human, closer to himself again.

And for a moment, the wolf is actually gone.

The two walk on in silence for a while, enjoying the cold breeze brushing against their faces.

"Remind me that when your birthday comes about I will put up banners and confetti," Josh smirks. "In pink."

"You will not," Aidan cries out dramatically.

"And a pink cake with your name and 250-something candles. Wanna see you blow out these!" Josh laughs. "Especially since you don't really have to breathe."

"If you dare, then...," Aidan growls, but Josh is unimpressed and taunts him, "Then what?"

"Then I think our new tradition will be that we will prank each other not on April Fools, but instead on our respective birthdays," Aidan threatens him

"That's gonna end in sugarcoated disaster!" Josh smirks.

"Totally!" Aidan nods.

"Sally's gonna love that," the younger man laughs.

"Hm, wonder what she does to the house while I took you out," Aidan taps his chin mindfully.

"Seriously? Is that a threat?" Josh huffs.

"Might have turned into one just now," Aidan snickers.

"So looking forward to your birthday, pal," Josh laughs.

"Bring it on, mutt," Aidan challenges him. They laugh out loud as they round the next corner. Josh means to say something, as suddenly something hard hits him in the back, knocking him forward. A scream ripples from Josh's lips as he falls.

"Whoa!" Aidan gasps, but before he can even bring out a word, he gets hit in the head with a bat also. Aidan is thrown against the wall thanks to the impact, but doesn't pass out because he is a vampire. Out of the dark come three men, smirking viciously, encircling Josh, who is still scrambling on the ground.

"Josh! Hey, leave him alone!" Aidan yells, his fangs already extending, anger boiling within him so hot that his skin feels the heat. He lunges at the next best of the bunch, but is simply thrown back. Aidan glances up to the man as he scrambles back to his feet: the man's eyes shimmering black.

"Fuck!" Aidan grunts. Vampire, great. Only they are so lucky to stumble into a bunch of vampires on Josh's birthday. Aidan's eyes fall on the werewolf again, who is getting viciously kicked in the sides by the other two. Memories of Josh's and his first meeting inevitably making their way back to both their minds, of how Josh was getting kicked down by Marcus and his friend... just that now... Aidan is not in the position to just tell them to go away.

Damn.

"Leave him alone!" Aidan yells. Maybe if he gets the attention to himself, they will leave Josh alone, right? Aidan just has to make sure his friend gets out of this. The full moon is still far away, so that means there is no way Josh can either fight them or properly defend himself. Aidan, as a vampire, has at least realistic chances, even if fighting three vampires at once will be quite a challenge.

"We have our orders," one of them snarls.

"Leave him out of this!" Aidan curses.

"He is the order. You... are just in the way," the vampire tells him.

"What?!" Aidan grimaces. He honestly thought that this would be something about Bishop and his stupid tricks to win Aidan back, so this really comes as a surprise to Aidan, though he doesn't get much time to muse about it when his friend receives another blow to the side.

"Josh!" Aidan cries out helplessly. Josh gathers his strengths and kicks one of them in the knee, hard. Aidan is impressed once again. The full moon is far away, still, but the werewolf doesn't go down without a fight. The man staggers backwards, but the other is already lunging at Josh again, swinging the bat right against his own knee. Aidan can hear the crack all the way to where he is standing – and the vampire can't help himself but feel pain in his knee at that also. God, he knows how much that hurts – and he knows it so well that all of Aidan's hairs are standing up out of sheer empathy. Josh cries out atop of his voice.

"Away from him! I will rip you to shreds!" Aidan sneers, but all his attempts to threaten them seem futile.

"Try," one of them huffs, visibly unimpressed.

"Stop it!" Aidan curses.

"As I said, we are here for him, not you," the vampire tells him with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"What do you want with him?" Aidan demands.

"None of your business," the vampire hisses.

"Aidan!" Josh's voice suddenly rings out loud. Aidan glances at his friend, but by then it's already too late. The vampire knocks him so hard in the temple that Aidan passes out cold.

"Into the truck with him. We are leaving," the vampire curses at the others. Fear tugs at Josh. That can't be happening. No, no, no.

"Aidan!" Josh yells. What if he is hurt badly?

"And you better shut up," the vampire holding him hisses, but Josh continues calling out to his friend, "Aidan!"

Aidan's eyes flicker open as Josh is dragged away, as though a film was cut down into single frames. Josh on the ground. Darkness. Josh further away. Darkness. The buzz in Aidan's ears makes the frames glisten, leaving him bedazzled. His fingers dig into the pavement, scraping, to somehow get to his best friend, but he passes out again as they load Josh into the truck and drive off.

The film turns black.

Stupid birthdays.


	2. Clutching at Straws

Author's Note: Thanks for looking into my story! Special thanks to the Guest and RZ'sNewMate for being so kind to be my first reviewers^^ I hope I won't deceive your hopes ;)

I'm still working my way through the story, so please bear with me a bit longer – and I'm incredibly sorry for the long update time. I'm trying to keep it up, but... real life. You know the song, too, don't you?

Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter.

Read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

Aidan slowly pries his eyes open. The world is a blur around him, a fog hanging before his eyelids. He squints a few times so that his sight regains focus, though it is incredibly difficult because his entire skull throbs painfully. There is this buzzing inside his head as though some subwoofers are cranked up to full volume right next to his ears. The world tilts sideways, as though it was seasick. Grey merges with black, merges with a faint glimmer of shady yellow. Aidan blinks a few times, trying to hush the obscuring lines dancing over his eyes away. He lets out a grunt as he runs his right hand over his scalp, bringing it back slightly bloodied.

Just what happened?

However, that is when the images return to him, flood back into him:

Walking home after dinner. Joking around with Josh.

And then... chaos and blood.

Darkness.

"... Josh...," Aidan grunts.

Josh was taken. On his birthday. _Well damn._ He should have insisted that they celebrate at home.

The vampire gets back to his feet and staggers, but catches himself before he can fall down. He scrambles out into the street, but the truck is long since gone, no longer any sign for him to track them down.

Josh's scent is too far gone already, too. And with his scent went... well, Josh. For the first time Aidan's heart sinks at the realization that the familiar pungent smell of dog is no longer there. The vampire starts to miss it already, even though he usually doesn't really like it, and often jokes about it. At the same time, more practically thinking, this means that Aidan must have been out in at least an hour or so, or else he would still be able to smell it. And that means those vampires could be anywhere now, with Josh.

"Fuck!" Aidan curses, running a shaky hand over his scalp, pulling on his hair so that the pain may ground him, but then lets go. He can't waste his time trying to find comfort in the prickles of needles against his skin. He has to find Josh, fast.

Aidan sets out into the fastest vampire-dash he has done in a while, possibly ever, rushing all the way back home. He doesn't even care that someone might see him running down the alleys with inhuman speed. The vampire just has to get to their house, better two minutes before than later. Finally, home comes into view and Aidan picks up the last bit of speed, jumping the stairs in two strides. He slams the door open, almost bringing it out of its hinges. Sally stands in the doorway, tilting her head at the vampire both curiously and angrily.

"There you finally are! You are late! You said you'd be back in an hour now!" she cries out before she goes on rambling. "But doesn't matter. You have to hold the hat above my head when Josh comes in coz it won't hold, you know, as a ghost and everything. Whatever. And yes, you'll wear one, too, Aidan! And you will sing with me, yes, sing! By the way, I did manage to light the candles, without burning down the house, awesome me..."

She glances at Aidan with a grimace, "But... where's our birthday kid...?"

She tries to look past Aidan to spot Josh. She actually managed to convince the vampire to throw that tiny birthday party for their werewolf friend and that Aidan had to take him out for dinner so that she had time to prepare everything. Well, okay, so Aidan had to buy the cake, but Sally made the list of things he was supposed to get, and it was _her_ idea. Plus, it was her idea to send them out for dinner so that Josh doesn't have to cook on his own special day. Furthermore, as already mentioned, she lit the candles, something she didn't think would work, actually. And since the two left for dinner, Sally is totally excited and anxiously awaited their comeback so that she could see Josh's embarrassed but surprised face, but... where is he?!

"Wait, where's our birthday kid...? Now don't tell me you forgot him at the restaurant," she grimaces, but then looks back to Aidan, slowly, a cold sensation spreading throughout her. "And what happened to your face?!"

"Josh was taken," Aidan replies simply.

"What?" Sally gapes. That must be some sick joke, right? She honestly hopes that this is just Aidan's morbid humor and a way of getting back at her for leaving him with all the birthday-preparation work.

"We were mugged in the streets," Aidan tells her, his eyes searching.

"Mugged? You? The vampire? _Mugged_?!" Sally cries out exasperatedly. Aidan can't be serious. That guy doesn't get mugged, he mugs others, but... please no!

"They were vampires," Aidan explains.

"You're serious," Sally blinks at him.

"Yeah," Aidan sighs.

"Oh my God!" Sally cries out, hugging her chest nervously. "So... do you know them?"

Aidan shakes his head, "Never saw them before. They got us from behind. The leader knocked me out... the other two took Josh as I lost consciousness. I couldn't detect them once I came back around."

"Oh goodness," Sally breathes, her eyes unnaturally wide.

"But Josh didn't end up here, apparently," Aidan sighs, the anger and disappointment clear in his voice.

"No. Oh no," Sally mutters, pacing in circles.

"Fuck, I hoped that maybe he escaped to here somehow...," Aidan exhales. Sally just shakes her head, which is already mulling this over and over. You can almost hear the wheels turning in her mind.

"The leader said they came for Josh. This was planned beforehand, and they were sent by someone else, that much I'm pretty sure of," Aidan goes on. Talking about it helps him think. And he has to think, because he needs an idea. He has to get Josh out of this, somehow, anyhow – _now._

"You mean... but... what would they want with Josh?" Sally stammers.

"Dunno. But we will have to find out," Aidan shrugs. "Okay, so... you try to find him, keep an eye on the house and close periphery, might be they just drop him off here once they... beat him, and I know it's awful to think, but that would be the most favorable of options now... and I will talk to the other vampires, see what they know."

"Okay," Sally nods frantically. That is something she can do. And she will do anything within her powers to help. It might be that Sally can no longer drive a car to go looking for a friend taken hostage, but she shall be damned if she can't keep watch, still.

With that the vampire rushes off again. Sally stands in the doorway, still trying to process the news. She numbly makes her way to the table where Josh's cake stands. The ghost focuses on the candles on the cake for a while before she leans over them, "I make a wish for you, Josh: come home safe, please."

And with that she blows the candles out, hoping that her wish becomes true.

* * *

Aidan hastily makes his way to the first best address to turn to to figure this out – Bishop. If this revolves around the vampire community in any way, then he surely has his hands in this, and past has proven that he is willing to go far to get Aidan back – and Josh out of his life.

Once Aidan gets there, a few vampires address him, but he ignores them completely and simply walks on. He only stops once a hand is against his chest, holding him back. Aidan doesn't even have to turn the head to know who it is, which is why he doesn't even bother to look at the man – he has more important business.

"Marcus," Aidan growls deep in his throat.

"Whatcha want?" the other man asks, tilting his chin at Aidan.

"I need to talk to Bishop," Aidan snarls. "Now."

"You seriously think you can just come here and...," Marcus means to argue, but Aidan pushes his hand away, "I need you to shut up. I don't give a damn. I'm talking to Bishop, now."

With that he makes his way into Bishop's office, leaving Marcus muttering curses as he heads out. Aidan finds the older vampire twisting around in his chair with a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"Aidan, what an honor!" the older man smirks. "What brings you here?"

"Where is Josh?" Aidan growls, banging his hands on the massive wooden table.

"First of all, you will stop acting like a pouting teenager and talk to me in an appropriate tone," Bishop hisses in a low voice. Aidan lets out a grunt. Seemingly the sledgehammer method isn't getting him as far as he hoped it would.

"Secondly, if you lose your puppy somewhere, it's surely none of my business," Bishop goes on. "You know you should put a leash on him if he is that much of a stray."

"Don't screw with me. We just got mugged by a bunch of vampires, so cut the crap and tell me where you have him or what you know," Aidan growls.

"If you mean to imply that I sent for you..," Bishop smirks, but Aidan interrupts him, "We had that before, so cut the crap."

"That was for different reasons, but anyway, no, I didn't send for you, I didn't send for him. And that he seemingly got taken is not my doing," Bishop tells him. "Neither is it my problem."

"I don't care if you think this is not your problem. It is mine," Aidan retorts.

"Exactly, so what do I have to do with it?" Bishop grins at him viciously. Even though he is still strangely fond of Aidan, even after all that's happened between them, he can't help but play around with the younger vampire here and there. Aidan often thinks that he knows better, but he does not, simple as that.

"I won't play that game with you. You either tell me what you know, or I'm out of here," Aidan sighs. He can't waste time. Because any second might make the difference between getting to Josh or not making it in time.

"Well, since you are seemingly convinced that I have my hands in this anyways... what else can I say other than that I didn't take your puppy?" Bishop smirks, turning around in his seat a bit.

"What does the community say?" Aidan exhales wearily.

"Gossip, now seriously?" Bishop huffs. "Are you already clutching at straws that desperately, Aidan?"

"I'm clutching at any damn straw – that means I even clutch at you right now," Aidan snorts.

"Aww, now I don't know if this is a compliment or an offense," the older vampire grins.

"I have to find him, so if you have any information...," Aidan sighs, more fed up with every second passing. Maybe coming here was the wrong idea after all.

"I tell you again: you should pick a different tone with me, Aidan, or else I will forget myself. We had this before. Remember your place. You come here to me, so at least behave yourself like any good guest of the house would," Bishop scolds.

"Do you know anything about this?" Aidan asks in a softer tone now.

"No," Bishop replies, folding his fingers under his chin. "Though I can't deny I find this somehow amusing."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Aidan snorts.

"Well, since I feel benevolent today, I will give you that bit of advice: go back and see who you are at strife with. That's always a good start. Or see if your dear puppy bit the wrong people in the leg," Bishop tells him.

"No shit, huh?" Aidan snorts. As if he didn't figure that himself already.

"You don't seem too rationally-thinking lately anyways, so I thought I'd actually point out the obvious to you," Bishop smirks.

"Awesome," Aidan huffs, running a shaky hand over his scalp. More seconds wasted, more space made for that one thing to happen that Aidan still hopes he can prevent – bigger harm to Josh, or rather... _greatest_ harm to Josh. That he died on the anniversary of the day he was born... that simply can't be.

"Well, if that's all, I suggest you head your ways, unless you have more important things to discuss with me," Bishop grin.

"No, I gotta find Josh... but seriously, Bishop, if I find out that you had your hands in this somehow...," Aidan threatens, but the older vampire cuts him off, "I had nothing to do with that, and even if I did, I know that you're no threat to me. And you should know that as well. Go get your puppy back before it gets run over by a bus, huh?"

"Whatever," Aidan huffs, gesticulating at the older man dismissively.

Great, just great. Because in some sick way, Aidan had actually hoped that Bishop was the one behind it, because Bishop is someone Aidan can at least _negotiate_ with, but with a stranger, he can't negotiate, unless they soon get one of those hostage-notes with cut-out letters from newspapers and magazines to bring a million dollar to some bridge or so. And again, Aidan would rather have that than what he has now – this feeling of not knowing a single thing and being unable to do anything about it.

Aidan makes his way back to the house, where Sally is obviously a nervous wreck, pacing and on the verge of tears.

"What did the vampires say?" she asks hopefully.

"Nothing much. Bishop says he knows nothing, and I actually believe him," Aidan replies.

"Why? He lied to you before," Sally argues.

"True, but he seemed honestly surprised, that's all I'm saying. Of course he might still be involved at some point, but I don't think he's the head, or else he would have told me what he wants with Josh or I."

"I asked some other ghosts, but that's about it," Sally exhales. "No one has seen Josh. He's just... gone."

And it hurts her, deep down, to even say that out loud, because it makes it more real than she wants it to be. Because Josh can't be gone, that just mustn't be.

"By now they could be anywhere," Aidan mutters.

"What do we do?" Sally exhales, glancing at the ceiling to keep the tears back.

"I honestly don't know... Bishop actually gave me the advice to go over who is against us," Aidan sighs as he allows himself to sit on the couch. "But that seems utterly stupid. Because just about everyone around us is against us. And more specifically, I lived for so many years that I have so many enemies that I no longer know about them all. And I get the really bad feeling that I'm the reason that Josh is gone now."

"We don't know that, Aidan," Sally argues, now soothingly.

"What? You tell me, what kind of archenemy might Josh have other than the vampires from the Boston community? And that debt was canceled by now. At least Bishop seems to no longer give a damn. So who else might be after him, as for vampires?" Aidan argues, running a hand over his face.

"Josh's a werewolf who sticks around with a vampire and a ghost. There are probably more people than we know who have something against our kind of lifestyle in general," Sally argues. "And you can tell me all you want, but I don't think you know everything about Josh, coz neither do I. Maybe he has some enemy we just didn't know about."

"... we're talking about Josh. Unless he accidentally killed someone as a wolf, he is the type of guy who apologizes if _you_ run him over," Aidan snorts.

"So we know nothing," Sally sighs, sitting down next to the vampire.

"We know nothing," Aidan confirms.

"Question remains... what do we do now?" Sally asks, her voice no more than a whisper.

"I honestly have no clue. All I can do is to ask around in the community, see if maybe someone's heard rumors... or just beat some vampires around, see where that gets me... but that will take time... time Josh may not have," Aidan mutters bitterly.

"If only I hadn't sent you out for dinner," Sally brings out, the tears back in her eyes.

"They would have gotten to us some other way, Sally. That is not your fault," Aidan assures her.

"What? If we had thrown the house party you suggested, then Josh wouldn't be gone now," Sally argues. Aidan is not the only one who can go down in self-blame. If not for her stupid surprise party she knew Josh was going to hate anyways, they'd sit here together and eat cake, well, Josh would eat the cake and they would push the food around out of courtesy. Aidan would brag about the shitty decoration. Josh would probably blush here and there, out of embarrassment before throwing in some random knowledge. They'd toast. And maybe watch one of Josh's favorite movies from his DVD collection. They'd be a family and celebrate a family member's birthday. They would be okay. Josh would be okay and here with them.

But Josh isn't.

"They would have attacked some other night, Sally," Aidan argues. "Hey, if I don't get to go down the self-blame-lane, you can't do that either, okay?"

"I just want Josh back," Sally exhales. It's only been a few hours and she could go insane at the missing footsteps, rambling through cabinets and humming the intro tune for a favorite show.

"So do I," Aidan nods. The two slide down in their seats, taking a moment, or two... or three.

Because the night just got darker.

Because the lights don't seem as bright anymore.

Because it's so silent all of a sudden.

Because...

Just because.

* * *

"Yeah, right, nasty case of influenza, I told you. Whole program, the poor devil... No, no, no! No visitors. You know it's contagious... Exactly. We don't want anyone else to get sick here, or else all healthy ones will run extra shifts to cover up for that. And he surely wouldn't want that. Just... yeah, fine, send a card if that makes you feel better, but don't come by, alright? He doesn't want that... no, it's because he is feeling really, really bad. Yeah, no, of course, I'll let him know. Sure... yeah. Okay, bye."

Aidan puts the phone back into the base station with a grunt. This has been the felt hundredth phone call of that kind and he's fed up with it. Aidan is fed um up with lying to the people in the hospital, to friends and neighbors, telling them that poor Josh is having the earth-mother of a flu and can't have visitors. Because it isn't like that.

Josh is not in his room, suffering from headaches, runny nose and cough. He is not even in that house. He is God knows where, and if he has the influenza indeed is something Aidan has no clue about. And that makes him sick to the stomach. Because for the past two weeks Aidan and Sally have asked themselves where he is, if he is fine...

And the question neither one dares to say out loud:

If he is even alive anymore.

If not checking on other hospitals and morgues, though those only reluctantly, Aidan spends most of his time around the vampires to maybe get a clue. However, that proves to be extremely difficult. Sally roamed around the neighborhood, tried anything to find Josh, but failed just the way the vampire did. It's as though life, or what it is they have, stopped the moment Josh was thrown into that van.

Aidan shakes his head. He just went home to grab a shower and some blood, and then go back to see the other vampires. Around the evening, the vampires are out more often, obviously, so he might have better chances to finding something out around that hour. He takes the stairs fast, only to stop as he passes by Josh's room – to find Sally sitting cross-legged on the werewolf's bed. Aidan knocks against the door frame with a frown, slightly leaning against it, "What are you doing in here?"

"Dunno. I just... this brings me in a better mood," Sally shrugs her shoulders.

"Does it really?" Aidan grimaces. Because he honestly tries to bypass entering the room, or the room in general. The vampire actually bypasses the entire upper story if he can help it, to be perfectly honest. Even the kitchen gives him chills running down his spine. Because Aidan can still smell Josh in every fiber of that furniture, can smell the last dish Josh's cooked for family dinner. Even though it's becoming fainter by the minute, it still feels as though Aidan just has to turn to find Josh rummaging through the cabinets for yet some other stupid spice he heard about on his cooking show.

Just that when Aidan turns, the room is still empty.

And Aidan honestly never thought that a house could stop being a home when one person is missing in the household. Because suddenly, the vampire doesn't want to be near the house, to stop the memories from coming back to him. And that can't be your home, right? Your home is your haven, your refuge, the place you want to return to, just that at this point neither Aidan nor Sally really care about returning to this house, for as long as Josh hasn't returned to it to make it a home again, to bring this place back to life. It's seemingly true what people say: not the house make the home, but the people living in it.

"Yeah... I mean, it looks so much like him, as though he's never really left, right?" Sally hums, running her long fingers over the fabric, though she misses the familiar sensation beneath her fingertips. "His bed is always so neatly made that we could sell it as a hotel room, really... I wonder how he does that. Even when I was still alive I never managed to be that neat."

"I think he irons the sheets every damn morning," Aidan snorts, a sad smirk tugging at his lips.

"Inside my head I always think that if I squint just hard enough, he'll walk through that door and fuss about that lazy nurse who's always pushing the work to him," Sally smirks sadly.

"Yeah, he hates her for the attitude," Aidan agrees. And the vampire is already to the point where he'd take it all back when he told Josh to quit fussing about her. Aidan would rather take up with 24/7 Josh-rambling than the silence that took over this place ever since he went missing. Actually, Aidan would take up with all of Josh's weird antics if this brought him back somehow. And the vampire know that Sally feels exactly the same. Just as both agree that at this stage, it's simply unbearable because they don't know what's going on, at all. And even though neither one wishes for the bad outcome, both find themselves seeking a kind of hint, an assurance, a statement of fact of what happened to Josh. Because now they are caught in between the hope of maybe finding him unharmed and the prospect of not even being able to find the body to bury.

This is just so messed-up.

"Are you going out again?" Sally asks mutely.

"Yeah, maybe we have luck tonight, huh?" Aidan shrugs. Though the phrase becomes hollower with every day passing, because until now, they haven't been lucky, not only just once.

Not that they were very fortunate... _ever._ Other than meeting each other and living together, actually. That is the only fortune that's ever happened to them recently.

And isn't that truly sad?

"Hopefully," Sally agrees.

"Right, that you burst pipes is getting out of hand. We'll be standing knee-deep in water if this carries on," Aidan snorts.

"Whatever, Aidan!" Sally cries out, though it actually makes her smile.

"Alright, I'll let you roam around his room a bit longer. Make sure you don't make the light bulbs pop or something," the vampire smirks as he leaves the room. "Josh will surely hate that."

Sally parrots Aidan, making silly faces, but after a moment, her features sag again and she runs her hand over the fabric, even though she can't touch it. Sally knows that Aidan purposely says these small things to keep her spirits up somehow, and she is grateful for it. Because it pulls the reality of Josh being fine and back a little closer to her again, if only just by an inch, or less.

Aidan quickly grabs a shower and gets dressed before he heads out for yet another round of information-scavenger-hunt. Ever since Josh's disappearance, he went to all spots where vampires hang around at, finding himself talking to vampires he didn't even know about, and that for almost every night now.

However, tonight doesn't seem to be much more of a success. Aidan soon finds himself nursing yet another beer in yet another shady bar where you can't even see the face of the person sitting right next to you because the smoke from the cigarettes is just that thick. He talks to the vampires he can spot in the secluded areas of the pub to get information, but again... no luck. That just seems to be their new life-motto: No luck. Ever.

For them, even something as simple and normal as celebrating a friend's birthday turns out to be a plot set by their inner monsters. Others break a leg because they fall off the stool during a round of "musical chairs". Others have to do a late shift and almost miss out on their own surprise birthday party. The cake burns. Someone forgot to bring the candles. One of the relatives gets too drunk, makes stupid comments, or does a ridiculous happy dance. That is the kind of trouble humans have, but not so the roommates. They have a hostage situation – in days, with no sign of Josh, with simply nothing. They aren't just unfortunate, they are doomed.

And Aidan desperately hopes that there is a chance for them to simply be... _just_ unfortunate, that their little makeshift family of sorts gets a chance to be just that, and no more.

Once it's way past midnight, Aidan calls it a night and exits the bar. Another fight lost, seemingly. Maybe he should change tactics after all. It isn't getting him anywhere anyways.

But what else is he supposed to do?

Aidan passes by some dark alley, but stops when he hears voices ringing out of the darkness. The vampire pricks his ears curiously.

"... God, I honestly thought the bastard would finally lose," one of them mutters.

"Hey, I told you. He's champion for a reason," another argues.

"After that I really needed a drink," the other man grunts.

"Did the poor devil make it?" the other one asks, though it's obvious that he doesn't really care.

"I think she did... once I was done, I just left her there, but I think she was breathing still," the other man shrugs nonchalantly. "But I tell you, even if the night was shit, she was one of the best drinks I've had in a while."

And that confirms Aidan's suspicion. Vampires – and something new in that community. Maybe something that brings him closer to Josh after all?

"Are you going to the next match?" the first one questions, to which the other snorts, "Obviously. The only entertainment we have left these days."

Aidan frowns to himself. That is the first time he actually hears some song he didn't listen to before. Champion? Fight? It _really_ might be something.

"The last one made gave it a show, though. It really was a close call," the first one says. "So maybe you get lucky next time."

"I surely hope so. Someone's gotta be stronger than him, c'mon," the other argues.

Aidan doesn't waste another second and enters the alleyway. The other two vampires look at him with a frown. The one to the left whom Aidan heard talking first looks older than Aidan. He is slim but very tall. His hair is blond with a few grey strands. He wears a checkered red shirt, a brown leather jacket, and blue jeans. The man next to him is much shorter, has dark curly hair and wears a jeans jacket with a black undershirt and brown trousers.

"Evening," Aidan greets them curtly.

"Whatcha want?" the blond one snarls defensively. One of the upsides about this kind of scavenger hunt is that Aidan mostly encounters vampires he never saw before – and who didn't see him yet either. That means he can easily, with the aid of some good old money, get them to answer his questions without the gossip about his involvement with Bishop whatsoever.

"I just passed by and heard you talking about some new entertainment for _our_ people, right?" Aidan asks, faking enthusiasm the best he can, because he honestly wouldn't care about what those two are up to if not for some snippet of information leading him closer to his werewolf roommate. After all, Aidan still wants to cut ties to the vampire community to leap back into that of humanity. However, if what grew to be one of your sources of your humanity goes missing, you even go ahead and dive back into the murky waters you desperately try to get away from.

"What's it to you?" the raven one huffs.

"I'm bored out of my mind. You know as well as me that there's just nothing to do or see for us these days. And then I heard you talking, you know... So I thought that maybe you could help me with that?" Aidan explains.

"Well, depends, how much are you willing to pay for that?" the first one smirks. Aidan tries hard not to roll his eyes. After all, this might be his only shot at a new perspective, at this one damn snippet Aidan needs to hold on to, because Sally and he still have nothing. No note, no threat, no demand, no one telling them to meet or where to find Josh and for what price. They only have that one part missing in their lives that they know they don't want to and can't live without. Those three vampires simply kidnapped Josh and brought him to a place is out of their reach, and all attempts are shattered in the eyes of reality to tiny shards, puncturing skin and flesh.

So is this clutching at straws?

Most definitely, yes.

"What currency are we talking about?" Aidan asks. He already wasted almost all his savings, even if that wasn't much from the beginning because his credit is still crap, on gaining new information from the rest of the community. Yet, it very often just brought out things Aidan already knew, or just a smug smirk and a snotty comment. Even though Aidan doesn't care about the money, it makes him beyond angry to pay for things which fail to bring him only just one step closer to his friend, to saving him. Because the thought is nagging at him each time:

What if he doesn't have those one hundred bucks for the vampire who actually has a clue?

What if he is heading the wrong direction?

What if... it's a lost cause anyway?

"Well, you either unpack some bloodwhore from God knows where, or... nyah, you better get out some cash," the blond one smirks, holding out his hand. Aidan gives him fifty dollars, to which the other vampire only snorts, so Aidan doubles the amount.

"Are we benevolent today?" the blond turns to the other with a crooked smirk.

"I don't know, are we?" the raven snickers.

"Look, guys, we're in the same boat. I just don't have anything good to do, and you know where that leads people of our kind, show a bit of heart," Aidan bargains.

"Fine, know what? I have a good day today coz I won my bet in contrast to that idiot," the first man grins. "If you're really looking for some good old-fashioned fun, you wanna go to the Colosseum."

"The Colosseum?!" Aidan grimaces.

"Yep," the blond one nods.

"And what's the entertainment all about?" Aidan questions.

"You'll have to see yourself. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you," the first one snickers. Aidan bites the inside of his cheek. At this point he becomes more and more uncertain if this is actually something worth digging into. If it is just a Vampire Fight Club, it surely doesn't get him anywhere near Josh. At the same time, it's still possible that Josh is with the initiators, for whatever the reason now. At least that is what Aidan hopes for.

The second vampire adds, "It's outside, so that we are... on our own."

"And where outside?" Aidan asks.

"Outskirt of town, secluded, you know?" the first one smirks.

"Yeah, okay, but I still need the address or coordinates or whatever. How else am I supposed to find it?" Aidan argues, to which the other man holds out his hand. Aidan grunts as he gets out a few crumpled dollar bills he thrusts into his hand. The other man scribbles something on a napkin before he hands it over to Aidan.

"From there you just have to spot the sign reading 'Beware of the dog'. You only get entrance if you put down some cash and say the password," the first one tells him.

"And the password is...?" Aidan questions, but when he receives no answer, takes out the next bundle of dollar bills.

"Ignatius," the man shrugs.

"A bit dramatic, but fine," Aidan huffs.

"Hey, I didn't choose it, I'm just playing by the rules," the blond one argues, holding up his hands.

"Yeah, no, I get that," Aidan nods.

"Okay, so make sure you bring enough money if you wanna join the club," the first one smirks.

"Though I'm curious. For how long has this been going on?" Aidan asks. "Coz I didn't hear about this at all within the community."

"It's pretty new. Outsiders, you see? They make some good money with the bets," the second shrugs his shoulders.

"Outsiders?" Aidan frowns. That is definitely new. Normally, their community is on its own, so for other vampires to set up a business here surely means something.

"Yeah, as I said, they are new to the game, which is why our Big Boss is still unaware," the taller vampire tells him.

"Bishop?" Aidan grimaces. The others nod.

"What does it matter if Bishop knows? Maybe he'd even take part?" Aidan argues, hoping that this will further push them into the belief that he is really just some vampire looking for some fun.

"Don't ever say that when you are around the place, man. The guy running the business specifically said that Bishop's supposed to be kept out of this," the raven warns him.

Aidan frowns to himself. If the initiator purposely excludes Bishop, it is because he fears that Bishop will stop it, which seems unlikely for as long as there is any kind of profit. Bishop proved before that he also wants and needs money to run his business the way he wants, so he wouldn't turn down such a chance. The other option is that the man running the business has beef with Bishop and that is why he wants him out. That seems at least more likely in Aidan's opinion.

"Who runs this fabulous place, then?" Aidan asks with fake glee.

"Guy by name Daniel, don't know the last name," the raven vampire shrugs his shoulders.

"Daniel Turner," the other man scaffolds. Aidan bites the inside of his cheek, but keeps a straight face. Even though it is trouble he watched out for, he gets the sickening feeling that this was the kind of trouble he hoped he would be able to bypass.

"I see," Aidan nods.

"Is that all? Or else we mind our own business again," the second one shrugs.

"Yeah, no, that's all,thank you so much, guys," Aidan grins toothily, though the corners of his mouth sink once he sees that they want more money. He gives him the last cash he has. Gladly, Aidan doesn't have to afford food or other such necessities, so it doesn't really matter.

"When's the next show?" Aidan asks. "Just so that I don't simply stand in front of the door and wait, though no one's there?"

"Tomorrow night. If you wanna have a good seat, you shouldn't come too late," the vampire advises him. Aidan nods his head, "Okay, thanks for the info. Was great making deals with you, gentlemen. I guess I'll see you there, then."

The other two nod. Aidan turns around and exits the alley, hastily walking down the streets. That is the first hint he received in felt eternities.

However, Aidan's stomach does backflips at that one revelation.

At that one name.

Daniel Turner.

Because that is the kind of trouble that might get him to where Josh is, but it is also the kind of trouble that might cost them everything.


	3. Ignatius' Snake

Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story, and sticking around for the next chapter ;)

*Mini-Spoiler* (don't like, don't read): I know we don't get all insight yet maybe necessary, but I want to keep up the suspense a bit longer. We want it dramatic after all, don't we?

Anyways, your reviews are awesome and that's why they are so welcome.

I hope you'll like it.

Read, review and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

Aidan hurries down the streets back to home, biting his lower lip against the nervousness still bubbling up inside of him. He honestly thought the worst that could happen would be that Bishop turns out to be the one holding Josh captive after all.

Well, screw that.

This is definitely worse.

This guy is the last thing he needed back in his life, or rather, in Josh's life.

Aidan always thought that being cursed is unfair, but what's even more unfair is to have someone else face the music, when it should be you.

"Hey!" Sally greets him. She studies the vampire with a grimace. "Everything okay?"

"... I may have a lead," Aidan brings out. Sally jumps to her feet, agitated.

"Seriously?! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cries out gleefully. Finally! Sally was already going insane in the house. While Aidan had at least the chance to do something, by asking around, Sally was doomed to roam around the house, missing Josh. And that is what she honestly hates the most about her level of existence. At some point, she can't help. She is bound to watch it happen, but she will gladly forget about all that if it means that Josh is soon back with them.

However, she then gives Aidan another look-over. He just found a lead to Josh – but he looks sad.

"... why are you not rejoicing with me?" she asks, coming to a halt. "Because there is a catch."

Because there _always_ is a catch.

Even to the smallest tatters of happiness.

"Yeah...," Aidan sighs. They are just always that lucky, aren't they? At some point it seems like catches like that were solely designed to screw up their life, their little harbor of somewhat normal.

"Okay, sit on the couch, explain it to me," Sally motions at the sofa. Aidan obeys and flops down on the piece of furniture. The female ghost takes her seat next to him, drawing one knee up to rest her chin on it.

"Okay, so what happened tonight?" Sally asks.

"I was out in a bar, but no luck. No one wanted to talk to me... So I was on my way back home when I overheard a conversation between two other vampires. They were talking about fights. That got my attention," Aidan explains.

"Vampire Fight Club?" Sally grimaces. "But that means they broke the rules."

"Right, first rule, you don't talk about the Vampire Fight Club. Second rule, you do not talk about the Vampire Fight Club," Aidan chuckles softly, though he quickly sobers up.

"So? You talked to them?" Sally concludes.

"Yeah, even if I don't know for sure yet... there are some kinds of fight taking place on a regular basis," Aidan goes on. "Without Bishop's knowledge."

"So it's really... secret Vampire Fight Club," Sally makes a face.

"I guess," Aidan shrugs.

"Do you think it's... like what Bishop did?" Sally grimaces, the memories still fresh in her mind, of that rusty cage. Of the fear in Josh's eyes. That never quite left her.

"I don't think it's dog fights, no," Aidan shakes his head. "It sounded like they go there regularly, as I said. And the next fight takes place tomorrow night. Tomorrow is no full moon. So I think it's about vampires fighting each other or so. At some point I hope it is."

Josh simply held captive is still better than having him fight.

"But how does that have to do with Josh?" Sally frowns.

"It's because of the guy who's running the business," Aidan explains, biting his lower lip again.

"The catch?" Sally makes a face.

"The catch," Aidan nods.

"I hate catches," Sally sighs, puckering her lips. "Who is the catch?"

"Daniel Turner," Aidan exhales.

"And I take it that you know this guy... and not on the good terms," Sally concludes.

"Yeah, Bishop will love it coz... he gets to tell me that he told me so. It's someone I'm at strife with... which means that it's really my fault that Josh was taken," Aidan grimaces, closing his eyes for a moment. It hurts him in a way that he didn't think was possible. It would be fine if Daniel went after him, but that he goes through Josh to get to Aidan... it makes the vampire want to rip his own guts out, just so that the searing fire in his body stops boiling.

A shadow from his past.

A shadow that came to haunt his friend.

That will surely bring him even more sleepless nights.

"Who is this guy?" Sally asks.

"Someone who hates me to the blood," Aidan shrugs. "But I honestly thought he was dead."

Or rather, he hoped he was.

"Well, he seemingly isn't if he is back in town," Sally snorts.

"I know that, too," Aidan grumbles. "The thing is that this guy means more than just trouble."

"What now?" Sally frowns.

"He is... ruthless," Aidan shrugs.

"That's one of the attributes I actually always think of when it is about vampires," Sally shrugs. Aidan shoots her a glance, so she goes on, "Of course you excluded."

"Well, he's ruthless and calculating. Which is only underlined by how he set up Josh's abduction. He planned all of it," Aidan exhales.

That he didn't see this coming, damn.

"But what did you do to him that he hates you that much?" Sally questions, blinking at him nervously.

"I made him an Ignatius," Aidan sighs in a low voice.

"Pardon?" Sally blinks at him.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that... I screwed up his life, pretty much," Aidan shakes his head.

"You will not share that story?" Sally grimaces.

"I would rather not, at least not now. We have to think about getting Josh out," Aidan explains, looking her deep in the eyes. Sally studies him. Aidan never was one to share life stories, but she sees his point. If this Daniel has Josh, then the past will have to wait until later.

Even if the demons come from the past, you can only overcome them in the present.

"Look, I regret it till today that I took part in this, but... I can't change it anymore. I was a different guy back then," Aidan goes on. Sally nods, "Okay."

Sometimes you just have to accept that dark side in your friend.

Not everything is sugar-coated. Especially for a vampire they never really are.

"Though I could still kick myself in the ass for it... because now Josh is in trouble because of something I did to someone he doesn't even know... fuck," Aidan leans forward, grasping his hair, pulling hard to feel the pain. It calms him. It hushes at least a few particles of guilt away.

"Aidan, if it's Daniel who took Josh, then it's Daniel, and not you," Sally argues. She would love to pat him on the shoulder now, but she can't, sadly, so words will have to do.

"It may not be my doing, but it's still my fault, because it's my fight...," Aidan argues.

"Well, Mr. Waite, you should know by now that with the chaotic duo you call your roommates, you're never really alone," Sally argues.

"I would rather fight that alone, though," Aidan tells her. "Because it's not about having support, it's about having someone else getting the whole nine yards in my name."

And that person happens to be his best friend.

"Still, you couldn't know that this guy would come back now," Sally argues.

"Maybe I should have been more attentive, I don't know," Aidan exhales, rubbing his eyes. "But it doesn't matter. I will fix it."

He sits back up, as though the determination straightened up his spine.

He can't go on moping. He has to make a plan.

"So what do you want to do?" Sally asks.

"I get Josh out," Aidan shrugs.

"Yeah, no shit, but _how,_ Aidan?" she questions.

"I got the location from the vampire I talked to. I will go there, get the truth out of Daniel, tear him to shreds, and get Josh out. End of story," Aidan grits his teeth.

"Okay, sounds like a great plan, just that by the sounds of it, that guy has a bunch of vampire followers who are more than willing to tear you a new one, too. And no matter how tough you may be, my vampiristic friend, even you won't go against ten or twenty vampires without ending up dead yourself. And then neither one of you will make it out," Sally warns him. "And I will be mad as hell because that means I'm stuck here alone."

"Maybe I can bargain," Aidan shrugs.

"If it's someone seeking personal vendetta, then I don't think he will be satisfied with a little boodle," Sally snorts.

"Yeah, but Daniel is not that much of an idealist. He's a bloody businessman. Maybe he seeks revenge, but... it might be that I can make a bargain after all," Aidan argues.

"The only bargain will be that you are exchanged for Josh," Sally rolls her eyes. She saw that in enough movies.

Reality can't be that much different, or can it?

"That wouldn't really matter to me," Aidan shrugs.

"What now?!" she shrieks.

"Sally, this is my fight. I won't allow that Josh becomes the victim for something that I committed, something I started. So yeah, if Daniel makes a deal that involves an exchange, I will definitely go for it," Aidan tells her, his resolution absolute.

"You know that you're making me sad, right?" she fumes, though tears evade her eyes.

"I don't wanna," Aidan sighs, flashing a sad smile. "But... Josh is my best friend, so I can't just... leave him there."

"But that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself," Sally argues vehemently.

"And I will most certainly try to bypass that, but if it comes to it, I will get Josh out of the deal, easy as that," Aidan replies.

That is actually set into stone. If there is the chance of such an exchange, Aidan will go for it. It's enough that Josh got dragged into this in the first place. So Aidan won't try to make deals to get the cheapest offer. Whatever it takes to get Josh out – he will do it.

Whatever the price, he will pay it.

He owes him that much.

And with that it's not even yet said how Aidan will ever make this up to Josh.

If he can ever make this up to Josh.

If he doesn't...

If they both survive, and that's a big if, then Aidan is by no means sure that Josh will ever forgive him this. However, Aidan is willing to work for it, if he is given the chance to.

"What if this is a trap?" she argues.

"It is a trap for sure, but it's inevitable that I go to Daniel's fight club to see him. If he abducted Josh, and that is what I suspect, then he did that to lure me out. He knows that this is the only way to get to me. So if I want to get Josh out of the line, I have to go, trap or not," Aidan replies.

"So... you go now, or...?" she grimaces.

Does that really mean this is maybe the last conversation she's had with one of her best friends?

"No, as I said, the next fight is tomorrow night. I hope that I can sneak in without Daniel realizing me there. Maybe I can find Josh before all this goes down and then I can face him without having to fear for Josh," Aidan explains.

Get Josh out of the line.

That is the goal.

Everything else... just details.

"I want to sound out the situation first," Aidan shrugs.

"And then go berserk," she snorts.

"Like that," Aidan smirks.

Sally leans back in her seat, letting out a sigh, "You know, this might be the last night I have with you around..."

Aidan copies her movement and leans back, though he flashes a cocky grin, "Are you flirting with me?"

"You know I mean it," she grumbles, though she can't help the smirk. She knows why he does it - and she is grateful for it. "What am I supposed to do? Without you, without Josh? You can't just leave me alone here."

No, if she is destined to spend the rest of her days on this planet, roaming around the house, the life she should have lived, then Sally wanted to spend it at least... not alone. However, now it looks like she will be alone. For all eternity.

Because there surely is no moving on if her best friends die.

"If it comes to it... which I still hope it won't...," Aidan says, looking at her. "Then sure as hell we both will come to here to haunt the house together with you. And then we mess up with all the hippies and drug addicts who decide to come in here."

"You promise me that?" she asks, her voice soft.

She just needs something to hold on to.

"Sure. If there is a door, I won't go. And Josh won't either, or I kick him in the ass," Aidan grins.

"But not too hard," Sally scolds playfully.

"Fine, I'll gently shove him," Aidan snickers.

"But I rather have you coming back alive," Sally puckers her lips.

"As I said, I will do anything to make that happen. Or else we won't ever see the end of it. Josh will just always bug us about how everything would then get dusty," Aidan smirks.

Though that prospect, even, sounds tempting in some way. Because it would mean that Josh is back with them, in whatever the way now.

"Yeah, it's really better that you come back alive. I don't want to know what an OCD ghost is like," Sally exhales. No, she just wants her OCD wolf back, alive, safe and sound.

She wants to bicker with him again, laugh at his jokes, even if they aren't meant to be funny, laugh at his _serious_ comments that just end up being hilarious, wants to rant with Aidan about his antics, watch him clean like a maniac, as though the Queen herself was about to become their guest, muse over food, watch his show, humming the intro, curse at Aidan for the stupid pink apron with ruffles he gave him as a mock present a while back.

She wants that life back - because it grew to be her life.

Her little tatter of happiness.

And he holds on to it by her fingertips.

"Noted," Aidan nods.

"There's goo coming out of the sinks again," Sally says meekly after a while. Aidan screws his eyes shut with a chuckle.

"Well, that only stops once you stop worrying," he argues.

"Easier said than done," she snorts. "I broke some lightbulbs, too."

"Is that... a threat?" Aidan smirks.

"... more of a confession. That house would go down without you two. It already goes down with only Josh gone," Sally shrugs.

"Yeah...," Aidan sighs.

He goes down, too. Every day a bit more.

"Yeah," she exhales also. Both glance at the ceiling wordlessly after that, taking solace in each other's presence.

* * *

"... Okay, Aidan, I still don't like this," Sally grimaces as they are now standing in front of a shabby house next to a forest, far, far out-of-town. It is built of wood that is now over with moss by the edges. The windows are so dirty that you can't see through them. Some are even broken. The grass is standing high, mist hovering above it like a grey snake. Mud covers the road in huge puddles, swallowing the footprints of whoever walks upon it, as though he or she has never been there.

"Sally, we talked about this," Aidan argues, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," the female ghost argues.

"You know it's the only thing we got left," Aidan tells her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So okay, plan stays the same," Sally grimaces, trying to gather courage.

"Yes, plan stays the same. Upon _your_ insistence, you will try to get in first, see if you can find Josh. If so, I will go in and... see what I can do," Aidan exhales. For someone who actually lacks a body, Sally is nevertheless quite intimidating if she wants to be – and thus ever so convincing.

"If they come with burning iron pokers again, I'll be mad at you for at least a month," Sally pouts, though she actually uses it as a promise, a kind of reassurance.

That there will be another month of their friends alive, around her, in the house.

"I can't guarantee for that," Aidan shrugs.

"Fine, then I do all the dirty work," Sally snorts before she makes her first steps towards the ominous sign of "Beware of the dog". Because Sally surely won't beware of her little dog she desperately wants to get back. Sally walks further, testing the waters. She suddenly stops dead in her tracks, though. She blinks, just to find herself a few feet back.

"What the hell?" she mutters, before trying to transport further ahead, but once she pops out of the place, she ends up another step behind. Sally makes a few more tries, attacking the building from different angles, but with no success. She closes her eyes to pop up next to Aidan.

"I can't go in there," she shakes her head.

"What do you mean?" Aidan frowns. "You are seriously scared, or what?"

"No, I can't. Whenever I try to get past this point, I'm thrown back. I don't know what the hell this is supposed to be about," she whimpers.

"But you're okay?" he asks worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just like... a barrier, or something," Sally throws up her hands.

"Probably some banishing seals underground or some protective chant. That bastard," Aidan mutters. If Daniel had spies on them before, then they surely know that they are living with a ghost, too, which surely would have been a great advantage to sound out the situation.

"That exists?!" she cries out.

"Yeah, sure," Aidan shrugs.

"That's racist!" Sally pouts.

"Well, that might be, but it also screws our Plan A," Aidan replies matter-of-factly.

"Which means that I can't help in... any way," Sally sighs in sheer disappointment. After Aidan agreed to let her help, she actually felt like, well, that she could help, by spying on the vampires, but now... now she is bound to just stand by again? That's just not fair.

It's enough that Josh is ripped away from her, and that Aidan might join the club.

It's simply unfair. So damn unfair.

"Okay... that means Plan B," Aidan shrugs.

"... we have a Plan B?" Sally frowns.

"Yeah, we have a Plan B," Aidan replies. "Plan B means that I go in, hopefully stay incognito, see if I can find and rescue Josh, and hopefully get him out... If that doesn't work, Plan C, I try to deal with Daniel, maybe get him to an exchange or other agreement. Plan D... just go berserk and see where that gets me."

Aren't those tactical masterpieces?

"Where am I in those plans?" Sally grimaces.

"You... will have to wait. I ask you to give me... 24 hours. If there's no sign from either one of us after the 24 hours, you go to Bishop," Aidan tells her.

"You want me to go to that asshole?" she snorts.

"Yeah, you go to him and you tell him that Ignatius is back. You tell him where and that I sent you," Aidan replies.

"What?!" she makes a face.

"Bishop knows what that means," Aidan shrugs.

"So you think he'll get you out?" Sally questions.

"I'm not too sure about that, but the Ignatius is enough to make him move," Aidan shrugs.

"How is that help, then?" Sally frowns.

"If Bishop decides to come with the cavalry, he will surely have Daniel distracted. And that might just give me the time to get Josh and I out of this place," Aidan explains.

"They will just poke me with the burning iron again," Sally sighs. No, she doesn't like Bishop and his men. They were mean to her family, they were mean to her. However, far more importantly, how would she get a vampire like Bishop to move?! She can hardly move anything. How would she move another person?

"Make him listen to you," Aidan tells her.

"Great advice," Sally pouts.

"Sally, c'mon. You were never afraid to use your mouth, so use it now. Already for Josh's sake. They can't do you serious harm," Aidan argues.

"I know...," Sally sighs. "I just think about what will be if they just laugh at me and cast me out."

"Tell Bishop what I just said, then you have good chances, trust me. He hates Daniel about as much as I do," Aidan tells her.

"Can't we just figure a way out so that I can join you?" Sally sighs.

"You know that this doesn't work and would take too much time. We have to move now," Aidan reminds her. And Sally knows that the vampire is right, it's just that she fears that by the end of the day, she won't even be able to do that little job, get Bishop to move.

She fears to be a failure as a ghost.

As a friend.

A failure in general.

"I just don't wanna be a bystander. I want to help," Sally exhales.

"And you are, "Aidan assures her. "You might be our only chance."

"But why wait for 24 hours?" Sally questions.

"Bishop is the last resort. I would rather try to do this without him involved," Aidan replies. "It might be that they take me captive, but I think I can get out of that, given some time. That's why I want you to move only once the 24 hours are over."

"Great, from spy to messenger in less than ten seconds," Sally snorts to get a hold of her nervousness. "The from rags to riches, just backwards."

"Sally, all that matters is that we get Josh out, right?" Aidan reminds her. "For as long as we make that happen, the means won't matter anymore, trust me."

"So... you're leaving now," Sally sighs, suddenly teary again.

"I think I should," Aidan nods.

"I would hug you now, but I can't," Sally exhales.

"I feel hugged," Aidan winks at her.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Sally snorts. She is not. She is definitely not. Sally feels like tearing herself into two in fear.

"I'm simply that amazing?" Aidan snorts, flashing a broad smirk, though both know it's fake.

Because he is afraid, too.

He is afraid that Daniel will kill him.

He is afraid that he is already too late.

That all this is meaningless.

Because Josh is already... no, still can't even think it.

"Do you have your stakes?" Sally asks.

"Yes, mom," Aidan snorts.

"Holy water?" she asks.

"Seriously?" the vampire huffs.

"Garlic?" Sally grins.

"Okay, I'm off," Aidan snorts, taking out a baseball cap he puts on.

"You look like a douche, you know that, right?" Sally snorts.

"Incognito," Aidan argues mockingly.

"Incognito douche," Sally puckers her lips. Aidan flashes another reassuring smirk before he pulls the cap further over his eyes. He starts to walk towards the house, past the grey mist snake. Sally watches as Aidan is swallowed by the fog.

She just hopes that the snake will spit both her friends back up.

Aidan climbs the slanted stairs to knock on the front door. He waits for a few seconds, but then hears footsteps.

"Password!" someone yells from the other side of the door.

"Ignatius," Aidan replies. The door opens slightly ajar for a hand to reach out.

"200, now," the man, at least Aidan suspects one, judging by the voice and hands, snaps. Aidan rolls his eyes as he thrusts the dollar bills into the person's palm. The hand snaps back inside. There is some rattling on the door and then it opens, revealing a chubby bald vampire who somehow reminds Aidan of a little mole.

The vampire looks around. Except for the chair the small man sits on, there is almost no other furniture. He starts to wonder where they have the fights, because they surely do not take place in that room. At some point Aidan doesn't even believe that they take place in that house.

"Just go ahead," the man grumbles.

"Sorry, I'm new here, so maybe you can take me through it?" Aidan asks politely. The man just rolls his eyes, though.

"Just go through the door over there, you'll see once you see it," the man tells him.

Aidan frowns, but then sees the wooden door the man is referring to.

"Okay, so the fun's behind that door?" Aidan asks.

"No, it's the exit," the man rolls his eyes. "Of course the fun's behind that door."

"Any advice for a newbie?" Aidan asks.

"Don't annoy the doorman," the little mole huffs.

"Alright, thanks, man," Aidan lifts his cap by an inch before he proceeds to the door. He licks his lips before he pushes down the door handle. The door opens with a squeak, revealing a staircase leading down. Aidan sucks in a deep breath before he enters. The door falls shut behind him with a bang, making Aidan cringe.

Suddenly... darkness.

But Aidan walks on, down his _(maybe)_ personal staircase to hell.

He enters the snake's gullet.


	4. The Colosseum

Author's Note: Thanks for sticking around.

Special thanks to Masterspuppy for the overly kind review. In reply to that – I actually have more of those stories in store (with lots of Aidan/Josh goodness), just not all ready to post yet (except for one which is online by now), but I hope I can upload the others I have soon, too. Keep the fingers crossed for me that my mind finally starts to work ;)

I have to say I made a mistake – I wrote _Bartholomew_ when I meant someone else, namely _Ignatius._ This is corrected now. I ended up in the wrong column somehow and mixed them up. I apologize for the confusion. That was by no means on purpose. I hope that doesn't destroy everything! Please forgive me!

Read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

Aidan makes his way down the stairs, grasping the cold walls as he goes. However, he soon finds a specter of light in front of him. Suddenly music and voices hum in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. No, he definitely doesn't look forward to that encounter, but it's more than inevitable.

It's destiny, maybe.

And destiny sucks.

Especially if it comes to haunt your family.

Soon the specter breaks into a million rays, momentarily blinding him. However, he then finds himself in a kind of entrance hall. Vampires are roaming around, talking, some share a flask of blood. Aidan scans the area as he walks through the chatting crowd.

The best would be if he could spot the way to the cellars, where he thinks they'd hold Josh, then get Josh and get the hell out of here before Daniel even picked up his scent.

Not that Aidan sees that option coming about.

But hope dies last, right?

Or hopeful people die last?

Or first?

Doesn't matter.

Aidan tries to spot the vampires who work here. They are more likely to go to the cellars, or at least the more interesting places. However, that's easier said than done. Sadly, they don't come to wear uniforms.

"Now, look who found his way here!" a voice rings out behind him. Aidan turns cautiously to come face to face with the tall blond man who gave him the information about the Colosseum. Aidan flashes a smile at him, stepping closer so that he stops talking so loudly. Aidan doesn't want any more attention to himself than absolutely necessary.

"Well, I couldn't possibly miss it, could I?" Aidan shrugs.

"It'll blow your mind, trust me," the blond man smirks.

"So? Mind to tell me a bit more about it?" Aidan asks.

"Well, once the bell rings, we can go inside. That's when the fight finally starts," the man explains.

"Any preview yet of what to expect of the fight?" Aidan questions hopefully.

"Sorry, I don't want to spoil the surprise for you," the man shrugs.

"Oh, c'mon," Aidan begs.

"No, no, you will have to see for yourself. Trust me, you wouldn't want it any other way," the man winks at him.

"Man, I can't wait for it," Aidan lies swiftly.

He just can't wait to get out of here.

With Josh.

"Well, I'll see you around then," the other vampire grins before heading his ways. Aidan shakes his head. Awesome, more time wasted on small-talk. Aidan walks further down the corridors to the side, hoping that there is some secret gateway in the darkness.

Bad idea.

Bad. Idea.

He doesn't see the fist coming, neither the men who take a hold of him as the air is knocked out of him.

Never trust dark empty hallways, Aidan Waite.

They are cliché for a reason.

* * *

And so Aidan now finds himself being dragged through the dark hallways, leading further and further away from the visitors in the entrance hall. He tries to fight his hands free, but this project is proven futile with two hulks of vampires holding on to him.

"Where the hell do you bring me?!" Aidan growls. Of course the vampires decide not to answer.

Though they seem to enjoy themselves quite a lot when there is a small staircase they can drag him up. Again, vampires are often very eager to fulfill the cliché of the sadistic assholes, right?

The one who punched him opens the door in front of them to reveal a small private room. Aidan has to blink twice as he catches sight of his "informant", grinning at him over both ears.

Aidan knew that this had trap written all over it, but this... somehow hurts.

Just how obvious is that plot against him?!

"So you're boss's pet, hm?" Aidan huffs at the blond man.

"Hey, I told you that it'll blow your mind, just not in what way exactly," the vampire snickers.

"Aw, and you feel so smart now, don't you?" Aidan narrows his eyes at him. "How long did you brood over that punch-line? A year?"

"Only for you, sweety," the man huffs.

"Now I actually feel insulted," Aidan snorts, which earns him a jab in the side. Aidan grits his teeth, but won't let his smirk fade away.

As if a few blows to the side would break him.

_Please._

That is when another door opens. Aidan can't help but shake his head. Just how many doors does this building have? However, he is pulled out of his thoughts as a familiar face comes into view. A tall man wearing a fine black suit with anthracite tie and white undershirt. His hair is lightly brown and gelled back. He has a long nose, high cheekbones and thin lips.

"Well, well, now look at what we found," the man smirks, his voice almost a sing-song as his eyes fall on Aidan, who is still forced to kneel in front of the other vampire.

"Daniel," Aidan grunts.

"Aidan, long time no seen," Daniel smiles at him cheekily as he steps closer. He motions at the two vampires holding Aidan to straighten him up, which they do wordlessly. Another snap of the fingers and they let go of him, too, though they stay close to him in case Aidan tries to escape. The raven vampire rubs his arms, his eyes leaving Daniel not only for a second.

Still the same bloody coldness in them.

Some things just never change.

"I knew only filth such as you could sink that low," Aidan snarls.

"Is nice to see you, too. And still as charming, aren't we?" Daniel grins at him, his tune still light and almost joyful. He then turns to the blond vampire who lied to Aidan, "You can go now."

"But what about...?" the man babbles.

"You can go now. Or else you will join him. If you behave yourself, then maybe I will be so kind not to throw you out for your debts, but we will have to see about that. So now. Go. Before I change my mind," Daniel narrows his eyes at him as he looks over his shoulder. The other vampire is clearly intimidated and quickly disappears from the room. Once the door closes, Daniel's attention is instantly back on Aidan, "Where were we?"

"Somewhere between your grand opening and being the bitch, as usual," Aidan huffs. Aidan snaps his fingers and the man to Aidan's right delivers a jab to his side once more.

"Still so cocky, aren't we?" Daniel exhales.

"Where is he?" Aidan demands, not wavered by Daniel's attitude for only just a second. He knows that all of it is masquerade – because he knows just how deep Daniel's hatred for him runs.

"Who?" Daniel blinks at him innocently, which only gets Aidan's anger flaring, "Don't mess with me, okay?"

"Oh, so you really think that I will just tell you... because you are so powerful while being held by my men...?" Daniel chuckles. "Your kind of madness I would like to have."

Aidan just growls at the man.

"How animalistic," the other vampire smiles. "Are we yet retreating to the level of the mutts, hm? I heard you were a pet person after all... you know, it makes the round..."

"Where is he?" Aidan demands. Daniels nods at his men, the one to the left kicks Aidan in the stomach, knocking the air out of him once again, "You better learn to shut up. Fast."

"Where is he?" Aidan asks another time.

This time, Daniel kicks him, his face suddenly a tight grimace, revealing a bit more of the actual Daniel boiling beneath the surface. Yet, after he draws his leg back, he smooths over his hair with a hissed sigh, "Lesson learned now?"

"Where is he?" Aidan questions, unimpressed. If Daniel thinks that a few blows will make him retreat like a kicked puppy, he is more than plainly mistaken. Aidan won't walk out of here before he has Josh.

"Wow, I always took you for a bullhead, but this... sheesh, you really put a new edge to it. You really take the beating rather than shutting up? It would be so much easier?" Daniel taunts him.

"Where. Is. Josh?" Aidan snarls, stressing each syllable.

"I take it as a 'yes' then, you are truly mad. Pity, I always took you for at least partly smart," Daniel smirks.

"Where is he?" Aidan asks again. And he doesn't care if he has to ask this question a million times.

He just needs that one answer.

"This is getting really annoying," Daniel rolls his eyes at the other vampire. "Aidan, Aidan, Aidan...

if I were you, I'd eat some humble pie."

"If I were you, I'd just commit suicide," Aidan retorts. "What do you want?"

"You are about to find out, if only you were a bit more patient," Daniel scolds.

"What do you mean?" Aidan blinks at him.

"Hm, let me show you," Daniel smirks. He snaps his fingers for his two minions to push Aidan ahead, to the third door in this room. It leads down a small corridor which leaves no means of escape for Aidan.

"I still wonder how you're still in one piece," Aidan calls after Daniel as the man walks ahead of him. "Even if... well, you still look like crap, but that you did even before it all went down."

Aidan knows how low this is, but he sees no other way. He can't fight these men off, at least not now. He has no weapons he can use anymore. They did quick work on his stake he had taken with him. That means the only weapon he has is his mouth.

And haunting memories of an Ignatius.

"Do you seriously think that this hurts my feelings?" Daniel huffs.

"I heard you crying before," Aidan snorts. "So loud. So heart-breaking."

"Does that help your self-esteem, I wonder? Even now, with you as my captive, you act as though you owned this situation. To the day you seem to think that you stand above us all," Daniel mutters.

"Tells me the guy who kidnapped my friend," Aidan retorts.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Daniel smirks.

"Fuck yourself, Daniel," Aidan spats.

"Now, now, such harsh words, my dear friend...," Daniel scolds, but Aidan interrupts him with a hiss, "I'm not your friend."

"Either way. Now. Let me show you my masterpiece," Daniel grins.

The door opens and reveals an arena, an arena truly standing for the name of this awful place, the Colosseum. There is a circular area on the ground with high wooden and metal fences. The bleachers surrounding it spiral up over several levels. Aidan finds himself standing at the very top.

A sickening sensation spreads throughout Aidan's body.

That can't be.

That simply can't be.

"Hm? You recognize this, don't you?" Daniel smirks at him.

"You seriously do dogfights?" Aidan huffs, trying to hold back his shock.

"No, that would be too simple. As I like to call it, it's our little Colosseum," Daniel explains turning around with arms wide open.

"I heard about that, "Aidan snorts. "So that is the great business you run? Some under-the-hand bets for dogfights and other fights? And here I thought you'd be afraid of them."

"Oh, please, who clings on to the past, huh?" Daniel snickers.

"Apparently, you, or else we wouldn't have this here for a scene," Aidan huffs. "Though it surprises me that you go for something so brute and dull like this when you are _so_ much more sophisticated than the rest of the world. At least hat is what you always believed in."

"Oh, be assured, I am so much more sophisticated," Daniel winks at him mockingly.

"Tells me the guy making money with some fights," Aidan huffs. "And having all the junkies and hobos of the vampire community come here. I bet they are the finest of customers."

"Of course we have the sheeple, the rabble, but that is just to bring the real audience into the right mood. No, what's really important is what stands over there. That is where our special guests take their seats," Daniel explains, pointing to what looks like a fancier part of the arena. There are stools with cushions and waitresses already roam around.

"What special guests?" Aidan makes a face.

"Quite easy, so even you should be able to understand it. We have three kinds: the Bidders, the Experimenters, and the Avengers," Daniel grins at him.

"... pop culture reference, now really?" Aidan huffs.

"It fits. So now... the Bidders are those who give good, very good money and other goods in exchange for an enjoyable night, filled with fight, women, the whole package. The Avengers bring their own 'meat' to the game to be shredded, we just make a big fight around it. They get their long sought revenge on whatever or whoever may have done them harm... or simply pissed them off. And then... there are the Experimenters, my favorites, I'm bound to say. They test all kinds of things on our contestants... potions... how they react to poison before a fight... how they do with one leg missing. It's really fun to watch. And you see, we all gain from this... except for the contestants, of course, but that's on a different page," Daniel explains. Aidan would just love to behead that guy with bare hands. Only God knows how many lives that man has taken by now, only to please some mad audience.

Only for the money.

"Why did you take Josh?" Aidan asks, in the hope this will keep him from vomiting.

"Well, why do you think I did? If I did?" Daniel smirks.

"You took him to lure me out, but was that really necessary?" Aidan questions. "Your men had me unconscious on the ground. What sense is in that here if you just want to get your revenge on me?"

"You are about to find out soon," Daniel smirks. "What I offer you is the same thing that you rewarded me with, my friend."

Aidan knew, deep down, he knew that this would bite him in the ass one day, and he also knew that somehow he would end up as the new Ignatius also.

Destiny always gets its way. It seeps through the cracks of reality until damnation has you.

"So all this to simply have an eye-for-an-eye moment?" Aidan huffs, keeping up his masquerade. "Wow, that's... I actually thought you'd be more original."

"You didn't hear everything yet. I won't just repeat the same pattern. That would be boring. No, because I am not just clinging on to the past, I give you a fair chance to fight your way out," Daniel argues. "If you win, you are free to go your ways... well, depending on whether you can actually walk after that anymore."

"You want me to fight one of your contestants," Aidan translates, not in the least pleased with that prospect.

"It will be the top game. One of the strongest vampires against one of our contestants... the bids will go through the roof!" Daniel claps his hands together.

Personal vendetta mixed with big money.

That is everything a sick mastermind wants, right?

"You mean that," Aidan makes a face. Not that he didn't expect such a punishment for himself, but he finds it far more unsettling that Daniel kidnaps Josh just to make this happen. He could have at least had the guts to simply kidnap him and then have him killed in that damned arena.

For that he didn't have to drag Josh into it.

He really didn't.

"Most certainly yes. And you should thank me for that rare opportunity," Daniel grins at him, to which Aidan spits in his face, flashing a wicked smirk at him. Daniel gets out a tissue to remove the saliva, "Now, now, such foul manners. But... I see that you are aggravated, so I don't resent you for this more than I did before... you are just a bit cagy, I guess."

Aidan spits at him again.

"Ah, still the grotesque brute kind of humor... and still not funny...," Daniel exhales, snapping his fingers. Aidan knows it's coming, but the blow in the stomach still makes stars appear in front of his eyes.

"But enough of that for now. You are not my only business here," Daniel says as he stuffs the tissue away again.

"Aw, and here I thought I was the center of attention," Aidan huffs.

"You will be, but just not now. For now, I have a show to host. Why don't you enjoy it with us, Aidan? After all, you loved it back when I first met you," Daniel tells him. He gives a sign to another minion roaming around, who promptly rings a huge bell. That is when the gates open and vampires hurry to the bleachers, growling and howling.

That is when they really look like simple animals.

"So now, I advise you to behave yourself and take a seat like a good boy, hm?" Daniel smiles, tapping Aidan on the cheek. Aidan grits his teeth at him, but Daniel is unimpressed, turns around and goes to meet the Bidders and other nasties while Aidan is put in a rather secluded spot. After a while, Daniel comes to join him again, "Well, the greetings are dealt with. All are pleased to see one of our champion."

"Champion?" Aidan grimaces.

"Hm, hm, one more fight and he'll have lived the longest of them all," Daniel smiles, looking at the arena. Aidan closes his eyes, shame washing over him in waves. However, he doesn't get much of a chance to wallow in that feeling, since the gates at the bottom are opened for the contestants.

However, much to his shock, two werewolves enter the arena, each coming from another door on either side of the metal fence separating them, growling and snarling at each other and the people above, howling their songs of blood and gore.

"How's that possible?! It's not full moon. How is are those guys werewolves right now?" Aidan blinks twice, thrice.

That can't be.

That's simply impossible.

"We were able to move around this little nuisance. It would be such a waste of time and money to have a contestant fight only once a month, no, no. Thanks to our Experimenters, we now have access to a serum that can transform a werewolf even without a full moon. Progress in sciences, isn't it wonderful?" Daniel muses.

"It's disgusting," Aidan retorts.

"That is science, Aidan," Daniel shrugs.

"It's madness – and it's sick," the vampire huffs.

"What? It's what we've done in decades now," Daniel smiles icily. "It's what was done to me in some other way, too. It's... family tradition, I am tempted to say. And I can still recall the times when you were just as _intrigued."_

"Yeah, and I hate myself for that for all eternities," Aidan tells him, now speaking the truth. He regrets that he ever helped with the dogfights, watched as two human beings tore each other to shreds, and, deep down, he regrets his actions towards Daniel. Even though this feeling subsides more and more. "In contrast to you I learned that this is not okay. They deserve to live also."

"Quite the humanist speaking, huh? Or rather... werewolvist, whichever you like," Daniel shrugs.

"... how can you do that and still sleep at night, I ask myself?" Aidan grimaces, his eyes fixed on the werewolves as they run circles in the arena.

"How can you care? And we don't sleep, Aidan, you should recall, hm?" the other man scolds.

"Perhaps coz us vampires don't have a conscience to keep us up at night... or perhaps we don't sleep because it's all too overwhelming that we long since forgot that this is why we don't sleep. Because of this shame here," Aidan tells him, pointing at the wolves.

"You are really trying to be philosophical today, aren't you? This is quite amusing, I have to say, Aidan. I never took you for the type," Daniel chuckles.

"You see, even our kind can change... even if that may not be true for you. Shit remains shit, no matter what you add to it," Aidan retorts, which makes Daniel snicker only the more, "Don't think too high of yourself, my friend. You are hardly any better than me. To speak in your terms, you remain shit as much as I do."

"At least I reached the epiphany by now. You still gloat about how you are more than that," Aidan argues.

"Because I'm rich shit, Aidan. Money makes the world go round, remember that... but now, I have more important business to attend than hearing your philosophical... sputum, let's say," the other vampire smirks before he stands to take walk over to a central position to make his announcement, "My friends! I welcome you to this night's show in our Colosseum! Tonight you are to witness yet another fight of absolute excellence! A fight of pure animalistic instincts directed against each other, a battle of the beasts, a battle of two instincts clashing, of two brute forces colliding, a fight to death! Tonight is a night to shed animal blood, once again, my brothers and sisters! Be witnesses of the long since forgotten bloodlust of the former days we are no longer allowed to give in to! Open your eyes to the pure excellence of the fight and your ears to the blood and fear rushing within our contestants – you shall not be disappointed! And not only will you have the exclusive honor to witness such a tremendous blood feast, but also a very promising fight in terms of entertainment, for... tonight, we have our current champion in the ring, brothers and sisters! Twenty three victories, my friends, and still standing!"

The crowd howls in anticipation.

"The bets are put down, the bank is closed! You know the rules! So now, without further delay we shall begin! Please, enjoy the show!"

Daniel walks away, the other vampires breaking out in waves of applause and howling. Aidan makes a disgusted face. Aidan curses the day he ever let that happen to himself that he joined in, howled with the crowd, applauded as two poor beings ripped each other apart in pure desperation, fear and anger of a nature they cannot help.

The fence separating the two wolves moves into the ground, growling and howling at the loud sounds and the bedazzling light probably hitting their eyes for the first time in a long time. They instantly start to attack each other. The smaller wolf bites the other one into the neck, just to be thrown off. They clash against the bars of the arena, thrashing each other, thrashing themselves. Blood scatters on the ground as flesh is torn and ripped out in maliciously big chunks. There is howling and crying and growling as they go on, sheer willpower keeping them up. The penetrating stench of freshly shed werewolf blood, of ripped off flesh and fur evades the room, paints it in all shades of gore's red.

Aidan has to bite back bile. It is all too familiar. Just the same sounds, same smells, same pleading eyes, same whimpers beneath the deep growls, the cries for help silenced by gnarling teeth. All the same. All too familiar. All too close.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Daniel muses.

"It's disgusting," Aidan snaps.

"Mutt lover. I do not quite understood your... fancy," Daniel shakes his head.

"And I don't understand your frenzy," Aidan retorts.

"Well, I do it because I hate them, and because it brings me money. What does this mutt-love offer you? Especially considering your current situation as my captive?" Daniel huffs.

"Humanity," is the simple reply.

Because it _is_ that simple.

Thanks to his best friend, Aidan has normalcy again, a bit of humanity each day.

And that is why he will do anything to get Josh back.

"You get your humanity through... a wolf," Daniel grimaces.

"That wolf, yes," Aidan replies sternly.

"You think of him that highly, then," Daniel exhales.

"You got no idea. And you can't ever coz you're just fucked up, Daniel, face it. Any creeping creature is better than you. And Josh is better than all of us taken together," Aidan tells him with determination.

"How does a wolf like your dear Josh surpass me?" Daniel questions.

"Just in everything, Daniel," Aidan tells him.

"Well, I personally can't bring myself to get past this intolerable stench they radiate. It is truly disgusting. I always have to clean this entire ring before I can enter. You can literally smell the fear in their piss," Daniel hisses.

"I don't care. I just want to see Josh once this is over," Aidan tells him.

"I bet we can arrange that," Daniel agrees. "Ah, now look at that, the champion is already gaining the upper hand, or paw in that context."

Aidan takes a glance at the "champion", noting... yes, wounds, dozens of them. Yet, they are not from this fight, but from earlier. There are scars and wounds of differing healing stages, a storybook of abuse, torture, and pain.

"He's hurt," Aidan mutters under his breath.

"In fact," Daniel shrugs nonchalantly.

"Why is he fighting if he's hurt?" Aidan questions.

"What do I care?" Daniel waves his hands in the air.

"... why are his wounds not healed yet? Werewolves normally heal about instantly," Aidan asks,t o which Daniel replies, "Little side effect of two factors playing together: One, the serum, two... well, you heard it. Twenty three fights... it hardly has the time to heal up before it has to prove himself again."

"You are one sick bastard," Aidan mutters, his voice full of white-hot anger.

"_Rich_ sick bastard," Daniel corrects him.

"Trust me, this is gonna bite you in the ass eventually," Aidan warns him.

"Have been there already," Daniel snickers. "But you know... I'm just seeing the bigger picture."

"And that is? A new stage of madness?" Aidan snorts.

"I'm opportunist, Aidan. I seek any opportunity I can get – and, oh man, this is a big, big one," Daniel smiles.

"Even opportunities can come haunt you," Aidan warns him.

"That is the risk I have to bear, then... but as an opportunist I enjoy for as long as I can," Daniel shrugs.

"Won't be long till you won't anymore. I can promise you that," Aidan threatens him before he focuses on the fight again, utterly fed up with Daniel's endless monologues and gloating. He just wants to get back to Josh. That's all that matters. Everything else doesn't.

After felt eternities, the _champion_ delivers the last blow and the other wolf falls to the ground, dead. The loser slowly starts to morph back into his human form, leaving a naked, bloodied, dead man behind, clawed and bitten so beyond recognizable that you can hardly make out his face or hair color.

Daniel rises from his seat, turning back to the audience in a booming voice, "We have a winner! Our champion just gained his twenty-fourth victory in a row! This is the first time in the history of our Colosseum that any of the contestants got this far! Give it up for our champion at least once, my friends!"

They actually applause at this. Aidan shakes his head.

"And I may hereby announce that tomorrow will be the best of the fights until now, an absolute special. For his twenety- fifth fight, we prepared a surprise contestant for our champion to compete against! To give you a hint, it won't be a mere dogfight! All of you are welcome to join and watch an extravaganza of dogfight specialties. The blinds are tripled! You see, this is the opportunity to make big money, my friends! So make sure you bring enough to make your bet! This is gonna be a once-in-a-lifetime chance! And now, the show is over. I will see you soon again, hopefully for our special already. Thanks for the attention," Daniel says. The mob clap their hands another time before they disappear from the room just as fast as they entered, leaving only Aidan, Daniel, and his two minions on the bleachers, while the 'champion' is still pacing tiredly around the dead body, whimpering so miserably that Aidan's hairs in the neck stand upright. He bites his lower lip at the gruesome sight. It's just horrible to see the poor wolf like this. There is a person, hurt, confused, just forced to kill another in a battle of 'Dead or Alive'. Yet, this is not enough. To top all this, the poor guy or girl is still fearing to fall unconscious because of what might be next, which is the only reason that keeps the wolf on its feet now: sheer willpower and fear. One can almost smell it beyond the blood and flesh. If he weren't there for Josh, Aidan would take a lot more pity in the werwolf than he actually does, and would probably demand his freedom also. But right now he has to get to his friend, has to get him out, at all costs, which is why the vampire tears his eyes away from the creature despite the hurt it causes him inside his heart, and back to Daniel, putting on the darkest of grimaces, "I want to see Josh _now_."

"Oh, you're just about to," Daniel assures him.

"Better now than later," Aidan mutters.

"Now, now, don't grow impatient, Aidan," Daniel scolds him.

"I swear to God, if you...," Aidan means to say, but that is when suddenly a thud is audible. Aidan's eyes drift off to the arena, where the werewolf collapsed to the ground, and also starts to transform back into his human shape. The poor thing just overexerted itself to the point that it couldn't go on anymore. Slowly and painfully, the bones break and mend back together to form a human skeleton again and the fur disappears beneath the skin. A shiver runs up Aidan's spine as he takes in the chocolate hair, the messy chocolate hair... the size... the shape... and then the guy rolls over his side, whimpering.

"Josh!"


	5. The Only Way

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking around!

I hope you'll like this chapter, too.

Reviews are more than welcome and very much appreciated.

Read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

After Aidan had to find out that Daniel put Josh in the cage for the dogfight, the roommate doesn't waste one more second and lunges at Daniel, fangs out and ready to kill whatever gets within his reach. However, Daniel's minions have a firm hold on him. Not that this stops Aidan, though. He punches, kicks, bites. He doesn't care.

Aidan felt angry before, but this is new.

This is the kind of anger that tears him apart.

The kind of anger that burns cold.

If only that anger was enough to give him the strength to tear them apart the same way, but after a few kicks and punches, he is back under control.

Maybe Josh is not the only one in a cage.

The venom is dropping from Aidan's eyes in pools, gritting his teeth, "How dare you?!"

"I thought you would have put the puzzle pieces together by now... I mean... he's missing for a month... and twenty-three victories... nah, that's not too heavy math right there," Daniel smirks.

"You will release him, right now," Aidan orders in a low voice.

"Truly pathetic you are, Aidan. You can't tell me anything. It is only my benevolence that you did not get thrown into the pit during the fight, tied together in a bundle, hm?" Daniel sneers at him. "Because I'm not like you."

Aidan growls at him, gritting his teeth.

"So now, to make myself clear – I have chosen my punishment for you. And that is that you will become an Ignatius like me," Daniel grins at him.

"Yeah, coz that's so original," the vampire laughs out loud.

"You didn't even hear my whole plan yet," Daniel argues, grabbing Aidan by the chin so that their eyes meet. "Here's the difference: I was put in a tank with a bunch of them, without a way to fight. I want to see you fight for your life, just that I will give you only one enemy – and that is your dear currently nude friend behind us."

Aidan lets out a deep growl, but Daniel just tightens his grip on him until he can't move his jaw anymore.

"And I will let you walk away if you kill him. I am that generous. And, to be on the same page, I will share that bit of information with you: he was never meant to walk out of this alive anyways," Daniel grins at him.

"What do you mean to imply?" Aidan snarls.

"Easy. None of our champions survives till forever," Daniel shrugs his shoulders. "We just use them up too quickly."

"I will not harm him, if that's what you are hinting at. You can forget about that right away," Aidan tells him sternly.

"I would reconsider that statement if I were you, Aidan," Daniel hums.

"I won't. I rather let him walk away than saving my own ass," Aidan spats, to which Daniel laughs out loud, "Aidan, you have to listen carefully! I told you already. Our contestants do not enjoy the same kind of fortune you do, for you are one of our kind. Your little puppy will die either way. If you don't kill him, we will. Or you really think that we let a werewolf walk away, after all he knows our location and is... a mutt, still?"

"You asshole," Aidan growls, his chest trembling in sheer rage.

"So now, do you see? Whether or not you die, he will die for sure. So you might just as well save yourself," Daniel grins. "Just the way any coward does."

"I will kill you," Aidan snarls.

"I don't think so, but fine, I let you hold on to that for a bit longer...," Daniel grins, but then gets right in Aidan's face. "So now you see, I don't just copy you. I prepared my own little treatment for you. Just like you did it with me, you are put in a cage, just like me, you'll be made and Ignatius and fight for dear life, and just like me, you'll get a chance to walk away in all your shame and humiliation, just that you... will have to live with the regret of killing your oh so dear best friend on tops – no matter what option you choose now. Your friend will die. And he will die because he was so stupid to align with you."

Aidan stares at him wide-eyed as realization dawns on him.

That was the plan.

That is his damnation, the payback.

Daniel figured out Aidan's weak spot.

And it's not Josh.

It's being forced to do Josh harm.

Being forced to maybe kill him.

Because that is the one thing Aidan can't do.

The one step he can't take.

Ever.

Ever.

_Ever._

Yet, that is what it might come down to. Daniel seemingly figured the perfect plan – by offering Aidan a choice, he denies him any. Because no alternative includes Josh alive.

"So now, I will be extra-generous to you and your friend, because I'm not that much of a monster. I'll let you share a cellar for the night, so you may decide on... well, if you die or not... because for him... it's long since over," Daniel winks at him. "At least you get to tell each other goodbye."

He nods at his minions to bring Aidan away. The vampire struggles against them, but stands no chance. They drag him away.

"You will pay for this!" Aidan yells over his shoulder as he is brought away.

"I _get paid_ for this!" Daniel corrects him with a wicked smirk tugging at his lips as he smooths his suit.

Aidan is dragged down a maze of hallways with greenish light reflected in the white tiles. Eventually, they stop in front of a huge metal door. The one to his left opens it and both toss him inside. Aidan hits the ground hard, but is instantly on his knees, gritting his teeth at them as he yells, "I will rip you all to shreds, you hear that?!"

One of them just shows him the finger as they walk off.

"I'll kill you all! All of you! You hear me?! All of you!" Aidan yells atop of his voice as he bangs his fists against the metal door frantically. Aidan tears away from the wall and starts pacing along the walls of this metal cage. The vampire looks around for a possible way to get out of her, roaming with his hands over the cold metal near the door, but it is prepared in such a way that even Aidan with all his strength couldn't bring it out of its hinges.

However, that is when the door suddenly opens again. Aidan means to lunge at whoever may come in, but Josh's limp body is literally thrown into his arms, sending them both crashing to the ground in a bony heap. Before Aidan can even make an attempt on the door, it's closed again, but he can still hear their snickers as they go. Aidan growls furiously before his eyes fall on his friend, who is still atop of him, bruised and bloodied – and unconscious.

At least they had the piety to put some clothes on him, the vampire silently thinks to himself.

Aidan gently takes Josh by the shoulder and the leg to maneuver him off of himself and lowers him onto the ground as cautiously as he can. The extent of the healing injuries is enormous. Aidan still tries to figure how Josh could still defeat the enemy in the arena today, given his status. The vampire checks for a pulse nervously as he realizes that he didn't do that right away, but gladly finds a shallow but steady heartbeat beneath his fingertips. But soon realization dawns on the vampire that there is nothing he can do for his best friend right now. Aidan doesn't have anything to clean the cuts or stitch the wounds. Just now he realizes again how deep in the shit they are.

Thanks to him.

Thanks to his past.

"God, Josh, I'm so sorry," Aidan mutters, biting back tears. The vampire takes off his jacket, the hoodie then his undershirt. He puts the hoodie back on before he starts to rip the undershirt to shreds to cover at least the biggest gashes. Once he is done with that, he puts his leather jacket over Josh's frame. He knows it doesn't heal his wounds, or actually serves like a real blanket, but at least it's something, anything, even if it is just a bit of added warmth to the otherwise little clothing Josh was provided. Not even shoes, the vampire mutters under his breath. Aidan settles down next to Josh, burying his head in his hands, fighting back tears.

"Trust me, I learned my lesson. We will never celebrate either birthday outside the house ever again. House parties from this day on," Aidan tells him. "We will be totally lame and watch TV while eating cheap bought cake, coz I can't bake. You get all your favorite films, just without going to the movies. Whole program, I swear."

He watches Josh, hoping that he will wake up soon – and in fact, after felt eternities, the man starts to squirm and moan. Aidan instantly scoots closer, grasping Josh's one good hand to hold on to with both of his. Josh pries his eyes open groggily, the fluorescent eyes hurting his eyes. It takes a while for him to even make out contours, but then there is this... _face..._ is it? In front of him. Spiky hair... trademark eyebrows, dark eyes... strong bone structure...

"Ai... dan...?" Josh brings out, his eyes still narrow slits.

"Hey," Aidan brings out in a shuddered breath. Josh suddenly bolts up into a sitting position, despite his body screaming in protest. He stares at the man, who is still holding his hand tightly.

"Hey, hey, easy," Aidan tries to calm Josh.

"C'mon," he whines, gasping for air.

"Easy, Josh. It's okay, it's okay," Aidan assures him, honestly at a loss.

Because it's definitely not okay.

And Aidan is not too sure if he can make it okay again.

"God, please tell me I'm hallucinating this again... coz if you're really Aidan... then we are royally screwed coz that means real Aidan got his ass into the same cage with me, which means that real Aidan is just as much in the shit as I am for real. So now, tell me I'm hallucinating, please," Josh breaks out between gasps of air.

Aidan makes the dumbest smirk ever with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sorry, Josh.

"Oh, c'mon," Josh grunts, blinking at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Sorry, but I'm for real. Aidan in the flesh," Aidan grimaces.

"God. You got caught also. You got caught. I can't believe it," Josh mutters. He wants to lean his head on his knee as a bolting pain shoots through his body. Josh screams out in agony, instantly falling back on his back.

"Easy. Easy," Aidan says, his eyes wide in shock. He has never seen Josh in such a bad disposition.

"Gah. Fuck," Josh growls against the pain, baring his teeth.

"Well... you got shellacked pretty bad," Aidan grimaces.

"No shit," Josh huffs.

"Sorry, just... uh... pointing out the all too obvious," Aidan admits. Josh nods courtly.

"Hey, how are you...," Aidan means to say, but Josh interrupts him before he can even get to it, "If you ask me right now how I'm doing or holding up, I will smack you, even if that breaks my hand."

"Please don't. I surrender. I'm sorry," Aidan apologizes quickly.

"Not your fault. Just... uh... this situation is... the shit of shits. Definitely in the top five of worst moments in my life," Josh wheezes.

"I know," Aidan grimaces sympathetically.

It might become his new number one, too.

"That's only topped with when I got turned and when I had to leave my family to protect them... and... that one time back in High School when... doesn't matter. I'm too fucked-up to go over this another time now also," Josh grunts.

"Goodness' sake, if only I had found you sooner," Aidan brings out sadly.

"... wouldn't have changed much anyways... how did you, though, by the way?" Josh asks.

"Josh, there's other things we...," Aidan wants to say, but Josh shakes his head, "No, keep me distracted till I come down from the shit they gave me. My bones are setting back as we speak and distraction is nice for a change."

Aidan grimaces. He is still getting behind those injections and what they do to the body, but it really terrifies him that Josh, now back in his human shape, is still suffering through the aftermath of transformation, a process so hurtful altogether that even the fight itself seems little compared to it. Yet, what terrifies Aidan even more is the fact that Josh... knows, knows all too well already.

It's routine.

Pain is his new routine.

"Okay, okay, uhm... well, once I came back around after the guy knocked me out, I ran back home. I hoped that maybe you escaped or so... but nothing, obviously. So I told Sally, and we both went looking for you, but... no luck. So I started asking around in the vampire community. And I had to call in a lot of favors until I finally got the name, Daniel Turner."

"The bastard who runs this... whatever you may call it... Den of Doom, Pain Plaza, Torment Tower, Bad Cave?" Josh grimaces.

"Fits about just right to me," Aidan manages a sad chuckle. "Either way, once I knew that Daniel was pulling the threads here, I knew I had to move. He's one sick bastard, really. So I thought I could perhaps make a deal to get you out of this, as I did with Bishop, but..."

"... didn't pan out," Josh concludes.

"No. The guy I had the information from turned out to be one of his minions and sold me out to him. After that I was brought here, and well...," Aidan sighs.

"... you were on the bleachers," Josh exhales.

"You know that?" Aidan frowns.

"Werewolf, remember? I could tell your scent already through the metal door," Josh manages a feeble smirk.

"Yeah?" Aidan brings out.

"... well, I put it off as badass hallucination, though... as I did before... still hope it is, to some degree...," Josh admits. Aidan bites his lower lip with a sad grimace. To get Josh to the point that he is hallucinating Aidan to rescue him? God, it must have been so, so bad.

"No hallucination," Aidan sighs, not sure if this is a reassurance...

Or the actual curse here.

He wanted to come here to save Josh – just to be thrown into the same cage with him.

You make one lousy golden knight in shining armor, Mr. Waite, don't you?

"Sucks," Josh grunts.

"Josh, I don't even know how to tell you, but... but Daniel wants us to...," Aidan brings out.

"To fight? Yeah, I know that... he even announced this morning that he'd have a special competition for me the following day... didn't think it'd be _you,_ but now... yeah, makes sense. God, I hate this guy," Josh sighs. He is just too exhausted to curse at this man.

Just as he is too exhausted to do anything.

"But you listen to me, we'll get you out of this, okay?" Aidan assures him quickly.

"Aidan?" Josh blinks at him.

"Yeah?" the vampire looks at him.

"You can shove the lies up your butt, okay?" Josh grunts with a crooked grin.

"I'm not lying," Aidan insists.

"... the duels are designed for maximum one to walk away, if not both die. I don't think they'd suddenly change that rule. Means... you vs. me – to death," Josh brings out as yet another wave of pain shoots through his body, taking his breath away.

"I won't harm you, I promise you. Hey, we are friends," Aidan argues. At least he hopes that Josh will ever consider him that again after what he did to him. It may be that Daniel is the one to execute the torment, it's the hatred that Aidan nourished that brought the other vampire to that exact point. He made him that insane revenge-seeking bastard who goes through Josh to get back at him.

"... Aidan, I heard you two discussing. I know that Daniel allows you to walk away if you kill me. So... you will kill me," Josh puffs.

"No!" Aidan insists. That is by no means happening.

"Yes!" Josh grunts.

"No, now you listen to me, I have a plan, well...," Aidan means to say, but that is when suddenly Josh pulls him by the collar, cutting him off.

"What's the matter?" Aidan blinks at him. Josh lets go of him to point a shaky finger at the upper corner of the wall behind them. Aidan frowns, but then sees a small camera. Aidan nods. If they actually want to talk about how he might have a plan, then it is probably not good to say that within eavesdrop or sight of that camera, and thus Daniel. Aidan turns to the camera, waving his hand before he shows the finger.

"That seriously made you feel better?" Josh huffs as Aidan turns back around, "You have no idea."

Aidan comes close enough so he can whisper, avoiding the camera perfectly.

"So now? Grand plan?" Josh huffs.

"Well, no grand plan, but maybe we don't have to fight. I told Sally to wait for 24 hours before going to Bishop," Aidan explains.

"... Bishop is your sweet escape, wow... your plans suck," Josh snorts.

"Bishop hates Daniel, so even if he doesn't want to do you or me a favor, he will come to get rid of Daniel," Aidan argues. "So all we have to do is to make sure we fight around the same time as you did today, or maybe a bit later. Then we will have Bishop go havoc here – and we make it out."

"... sure, because everything is panning out for us lately," Josh snorts.

"It's a good plan," Aidan insists.

"Just that it builds on the premise that Daniel plays according to the rules... which he didn't and probably won't," Josh argues. "If he comes a bit earlier, or if Bishop runs late, we're still in the same cage, with me getting injected with the killer-virus."

"It's more of an exit strategy," Aidan tells him.

"Yeah, but that still means we don't have any other strategy," Josh argues.

"I'm working on it," Aidan grunts. He knows that this is by no means reassuring, but nothing about this situation is anyways, so why even try?

"Then you work on that. I don't care," Josh sighs, looking at the ceiling again.

"What? You don't care?" Aidan frowns at him incredulously.

"This is long since... destined to happen, I guess... I think I just get, ugh... the payback or so," Josh exhales.

"Payback for something _I_ did," Aidan argues. "Daniel's after me."

"What was that anyways?" Josh questions.

"So we are not talking about how you want me to kill you?" Aidan huffs.

"We still got till tomorrow, so we might do that as a commercial break," Josh argues. "Plus... it would be nice to know why exactly we are in that situation, because that is something I fail to understand."

"That's... a long story," Aidan exhales.

"Hey, it's not like I have much other to do than hearing my bones crack," Josh jokes.

"Well, the story goes back some seventy years. Daniel and his lair came to town and sought us out. Soon, Bishop's and his lair kinda... _cooperated_ for a while. But eventually... it ended because he had very different ideas of what it meant to be a vampire," Aidan begins to explain.

"Like?" Josh frowns.

"Like... he actually tried to take advantage of all this, but for the matter of _commerce_, really. I mean, vampires always try to take advantage, but... it was different. He took any damn deal that he thought was bringing him forward in some way to set up shit such as this, seemingly, even if he never talked about this shitty arena of his by then," Aidan replies.

"... and Bishop wasn't head-over-heels for that?" Josh huffs.

"At first he was, but Bishop didn't dig it that Daniel was far more willing to deal around with other races to gain advantages, something that Bishop, at least by the time, really detested. He didn't want to have to do with mutts or witches or ghosts... or whatever else. Daniel was always quite intrigued with the idea, to gain from it. He dealt around with them and actually went as far as to form alliances. Bishop didn't like that at all," Aidan explains.

"... what about the bosses of the vampire community?" Josh asks.

"Well, Daniel had success with what he did. He brought money to the community, new recruits... they liked _that_. They didn't dig his ideas of alliances, though, especially once it turned out that most of his new 'allies' were against vampires and Daniel willingly delivered locations of other vampire lairs to werewolves and others so they could go there rip the vampires to shreds. He gave a shit on the family, he was only interested in his own gain," Aidan shrugs.

That is the odd thing about vampires.

They are much more willing to overstep the boundaries of morality.

They love to overstep those of humanity.

But when it comes to the supernatural race, vampires stick together like glue.

You can hate the members of your community, but you always see that if there is a war, those will be your allies.

Even monsters are racist in that way.

But Daniel broke that rule, this unwritten codex, knowingly – and that meant his downfall.

"So eventually it was decided that we had to get Daniel out of the way. He had grown too powerful with his philosophy. To scare off his followers, we made an example of him, of what would happen if they stuck to this lifestyle...," Aidan goes on, his voice trailing off.

"What example did you make him?" Josh questions.

"We made him an Ignatius," Aidan exhales, closing his eyes. He already means to go on to explain what that means, but that is when Josh cries out, "... oh please!"

"... Pardon?" Aidan frowns.

"You guys just always go for the dramatically epic shit. Couldn't you just not invite him for the next party or something?" Josh grunts. "No, you go with the one Christian martyr who was fed to the lions – and keeping in mind what niche we operate, you probably went with the wolfy equivalent. Oh my God."

"... wow, I actually thought that this is something you wouldn't be aware of, as Jewish," Aidan huffs. "No... offense."

Some things just never seem to change. Even in such a situation, Josh manages to break up the dramatic moment with a comment that just catches the vampire perfectly off-guard.

How much he missed that, really.

"I read, Aidan," Josh grunts. "I also read the Bible. If only to learn what the fuss was all about."

"Well, so yeah. We got him, roughened him up some, brought him to an old factory where they had those huge tanks... where we had already brought a bunch of wolves, on the full moon," Aidan explains, puckering his lips. It's so much worse once you say it out loud, once you make it real. Even if he hates Daniel from the bottom of his heart for what he does now, he can still hear the man's screams in his ears, can still smell the blood. And now his acts of inhumanity come to haunt Josh and him. That is just not fair.

"And then you just tossed him in there?" Josh blinks at him.

"At some point I wished we had," he shrugs.

"What does that mean?" Josh frowns.

"Because then he simply would have died," Aidan shrugs.

He really wished they had just killed him.

Now they created a new kind of monster.

A worse monster.

Bred out by hatred itself.

Spit out into a darker darkness than the one before.

"I wonder anyways how he ever survived that," Josh grimaces. He knows what power he has as a wolf.

And he curses it.

He can still smell the pain.

The terror.

The sorrow.

The last moment.

"We had him dangling in like a fish... and always pulled him out before it was too close," Aidan admits, closing his eyes. "We thought it would be a good metaphor to toss him to the dogs that he chose over his own kin..."

"Okay, I get it that he doesn't really like you all for that," Josh snorts. Not that Daniel would ever get his sympathy after what he did to him, but Josh gets it that he is not exactly on good terms with Aidan after that stunt. Even if the vampire is still his friend and he doesn't judge him for his past... that was wrong. Simply wrong.

And barbaric.

"We cast him and his followers out of town, and by that I mean he was pretty much expelled from the vampire community for his actions. He was barely alive when we just handed him over to his minions and told them to go away and never come back to mess in our backyard. To me it was honestly a miracle that he didn't just die from the wounds... and I wonder even more how he doesn't look like a mess of scars now... Anyways... Daniel disappeared from the network. I actually thought he got killed or so, until recently...," Aidan goes on to explain.

"That... royally sucks," Josh snorts.

"I was a different man by the time," Aidan argues.

"I know," Josh nods simply.

He knows that Aidan has a dark past to show, one that is filled with so many tatters of his humanity lost that Josh, to the day, is amazed that Aidan still managed to keep it.

He knows Aidan came with a bundle of secrets and darkness when they decided to move in together. However, the way Josh figures, everyone walks around with a bunch of problems pulling them down. The same is true for him. It's just the weight of the guilt that varies. However, Aidan is seemingly strong enough to make it look like he doesn't carry as much. Some go down for way less than he does.

"By that time... I was totally obedient to Bishop, loyal to the lair and vampire community. And I just didn't like Daniel, honestly hated him. I didn't like how he thought of what I considered family," Aidan tells him.

_Family._

He has one now, with Sally and Josh.

And it was this wrong spirit of family sense that brought them here.

If only Aidan had met the two sooner, then he would have his family safe and sound at home.

"So when they asked me to take care of it, I... gladly took part," Aidan admits, closing his eyes for a second.

Suddenly he can hear the screams again.

The sound of flesh being torn from bone.

He can hear pain.

"Well, we thought the banishment was enough, along with making him an Ignatius. That is why I didn't see him a threat anymore," Aidan explains.

Well, stupid you are, Aidan Waite, or aren't you?

That is simply something you don't forget.

And you definitely don't forgive it.

"Seriously?" Josh huffs.

"That's the way it works with us at times. One century you are deadly foes and want to rip each other's windpipes out, next century... you get back at each other... the next... you just no longer care. The following... you might well be in an alliance again... or friends even... We live too long to really hold on to deadly feuds, especially since we are the undead after all," Aidan shrugs.

"... he seemingly didn't get that memo," Josh snorts.

"Seemingly didn't," Aidan sighs. "He just wants his revenge on me."

"... but where's the sense in vendetta when he is all up for commerce, really?" Josh frowns. He can't imagine that the Colosseum was just something he was bequeathed with. Daniel built this up, and that right under Bishop's nose. And it seemingly took him years. If he really just wanted to get to Aidan, he may just as well have asked his minions to kidnap him and have Aidan in a tank, too.

Even though Josh couldn't care less, he can always hear the rustling of dollar bills when he enters the arena. He can hear people crying out at them to win or to lose so that they get their money.

And Daniel told him a few times that he is just a businessman, but if he is a businessman, then why the vendetta, still?

"He said it. He thinks he can make a lot of money with this fight between you and I. Triple blinds. They will bid themselves mad morrow, or at least that is what he is counting on. Means in turn that he gains at both ends. He gets his revenge on me, and he makes money while at it," Aidan shrugs.

"... I hate this guy," Josh grunts.

"Me, too, trust me. And next time I will rip his head off. That guy won't walk out of this another time," Aidan narrows his eyes angrily.

"Really?" Josh grimaces.

"He messed with me one too many times. And now that he took my best friend... no, that's where I draw the line. No one gets to mess with my friends like that and walk away from it. That guy needs to go away, forever," Aidan tells him with determination flooding his voice like a hurricane.

"If you manage, that is," Josh huffs.

And that won't happen.

He knows.

"Trust me, if I don't manage right now... then so I will once we are out of this. I will track him down and then ram that damn stake right through his meager heart and watch as he turns to dust," Aidan snarls, his eyes flicker black for a moment. Josh pats him in the side to snap him out of it, "It's okay."

However, Aidan is having none of it, "Nothing's okay about this. You shouldn't be here coz of some beef I have with this motherfucker. How dare he take you?!"

"... uhm... how dared Bishop? I guess they just see me as your pet, which I really don't like, but... they think they get through me to you," Josh shrugs. He did some figuring on his own. Even if he only got the whole story now, Josh knew that Aidan must have done something that got Daniel to the point that he kidnapped him.

And that means Josh was always the tool to get to Aidan.

"And damn they are right with that," Aidan grunts. They got to him. Daniel got to him. All those years he spent in the darkness, he thought of the best way to get back at him – and managed.

"... you realize that this is perhaps the problem," Josh argues.

"... seriously? You are trying to tell me that I should give a fuck that they do anything to you to get back at me?" Aidan snorts. Josh can't be serious, can he?

Josh shrugs weakly.

He means it.

"You must be really thinking low of me if you believe that I'd actually go through with that. You are my best friend, Josh," Aidan insists.

Along with Sally, they are his reason to live, _dammit!_

"And that's your weakness. Past seems to prove it. Thanks to me getting caught, you were forced to work for Bishop again... list goes on after that. It's just the way it is," Josh shrugs.

"That's not true. You are not my weakness," Aidan argues sternly.

"Then what do you call this?" Josh huffs.

"You are the person who lends me strength, easy as that," Aidan replies.

"Aidan...," the younger man sighs, but Aidan cuts him off, "No, no. I don't argue about that point. Might be that thanks to our friendship you got into trouble couple of times. But that is not on you, but me. Because I let you get taken. Easy as that. But you are not in any way a weakness to me. Trust me, you saved me on more than one occasion."

"Last time I remember our first meeting was just the other way around," Josh chuckles, even if his ribs protest.

"... thanks to you I'm holding on to humanity again. I didn't do that for so long, Josh. You are the one of us three who pulls us through and makes sure we don't lose ourselves to our cravings or our... inner monsters. That goes the same way for Sally as it goes for me. You save us every fuckin' day from falling off that cliff," Aidan tells him credibly. The vampire knows that this household saved him – and even if he hadn't seen that wonder before, he surely would have in the month Josh was gone. Sally and he broke apart, every day a bit more. It wasn't life anymore.

There is a moment of silence again.

"That doesn't change a thing about the fact that you will kill me," Josh argues.

"Oh, so now we return to it?" Aidan huffs. Josh only offers a weak shrug, not meeting the older man's eyes.

"I will not kill you, Josh. There is no way that this happens," Aidan retorts.

"There is one way – the way of rationality. It's either that you kill me in battle – or I get killed once they are finally fed up with me, or I just die in the following battle. There is no way they let me walk away. That means... the only way one of us is going to walk out of this on his own two feet is... that you kill me to save yourself," Josh argues.

"No, Josh, I won't do that. You're my best friend, you hear me? I can't kill my best friend – and you won't ask me for it either. You can't ask me to kill you!" Aidan insists.

"But you can?! Just to seal both our destinies?" Josh huffs.

"Josh, look, if you held on just a bit longer, then perhaps we could...," Aidan means to say, but Josh is faster, "Aidan, I won't last for more than one battle. I'm literally broken down. Most of my bones were crushed and are mingled back together as we speak, but the process is far too slow because of the serum taking all energy from me to simply be turned into the teeth-baring angermonster. I am exhausted. My body is at its limit, it really, really is. If I don't die in this battle, I will be wasted in the next, just trust me. There is just so much a body can take. And I'm long since past the point."

"Josh, no," Aidan shakes his head, feeling tears behind his eyelids.

"Yes, Aidan. And I don't see the point in letting you die also," Josh shakes his head.

"I will not kill you," Aidan insists.

And it's so wrong that they even have to have that discussion.

"Even if I beg you?" Josh grimaces.

"Don't you dare," Aidan cries out.

He can't ask him for it.

He can't beg him for it.

"Aidan, I can't go on like this anymore. I'm... I'm just... I'm paining, I'm exhausted – and this is going to kill me if it carries on. Can't you have the piety to end me quickly, and not suffering through a gruesome death by another of my kind, coz they are likely to play around with their meat before they eat," Josh argues vehemently, his voice shaking.

"Sorry, Josh, but there is no way I'm going to kill you. You're my best friend. I can't," Aidan shakes his head.

"So you really rather die alongside me, for no reason, than to walk out of this alive?" Josh huffs.

"... yes," Aidan nods again.

"You can't be serious," the younger man rolls his eyes.

"I am," Aidan replies.

"Great, let's just all commit suicide for the fun of it," Josh snorts.

"You're the one to talk. You tell me to kill you – and when I ask you to respect that I won't... then I'm stupid?" Aidan grunts, and Josh nods frantically, "Yes! Because it's set into stone that I will die. Aidan, we won't maneuver out of this one. This fight will happen, whether or not we want to. And that means only one will walk on from that. And if it were to be me, they'd either have me in for the next fight, just to die then... or they have the mercy to put a bullet through my head. Means... both of us dead for nothing. You, on the other hand, could still go on and have a life, you stupid idiot. And now you're just willing to throw that away because you are too coward to follow through with it."

"_Coward?_ Josh, you know that this kinda shit doesn't work on me. I'm too old for that," Aidan snorts.

"Then why aren't you old enough to see that this is logically the best solution?!" Josh argues.

"Because this is not about logic, this is about me not wanting to kill my best friend, about one of the few people I care about in life! No to that!" Aidan retorts.

"God, Aidan...," the younger man exhales.

"No, you listen to me. We'll find a way out of this. I just need a bit more time to think this through and then we walk both out of this. I will get you out of here, Josh," Aidan assures him, or is he assuring himself? Aidan is not too sure... not that he really cares.

"Aidan," the werewolf closes his eyes. This is all too much, all too hurtful.

"That is not up to discussion, at all," Aidan tells him.

"It has to be up to discussion if there is no other way," Josh argues vehemently.

"There is!" Aidan cries out.

"There might not be," Josh retorts.

"Josh, I swear to God if you don't stop, then...," Aidan grunts, but Josh just lets out a sigh, "You shouldn't have come, Aidan."

"I would've come no matter what. What are you thinking of me?" Aidan curses.

"Honestly? I took you for smarter than to just blindly enter this kinda club and demand from the boss to hand me over to you, after they took so much effort in tracking me down," Josh huffs.

"... my calm's been so gone out the window after it became clear you were abducted, again, trust me," Aidan admits.

And with the calm went all the happiness.

"Yeah, I seemingly formed that kinda habit by now. Bears all too many familiarities to what happened back with Bishop, don't you agree? Except for now... I'm pretty much Douglas, you know this weary guy who's seen it all already... which would make you me... oh, and now look at that – and me as you would win over Douglas as me. I think this is karma or something," Josh exhales.

"Stop thinking like that," Aidan mutters.

"I honestly don't know how Douglas made it through fifteen friggin' years. I mean... I've been here for a month. Fifteen years with about twelve full moons... that's 180 fights, give or take. I don't know how he did it, I honestly don't know," Josh shakes his head, his voice quivering. "It's not just about surviving that, it's about... living with that guilt... I mean... I killed... all those people... I chose my life over theirs, again and again."

"You did that to survive, Josh," Aidan argues, biting his lower lip. That is just so unfair.

"Right, I did that to survive. They fought me coz they wanted to survive, too. And I killed them. With Douglas... it was somehow different, at least I see it now. That guy had nothing but the fights, really, nothing, but those people? One guy was younger than me, barely twenty years old. He still had his whole life ahead of him. That guy pissed himself, Aidan, I could smell it even before we were brought to the arena. He pissed himself coz he was so afraid... I did things I didn't think I was capable of. I did things I don't want to be capable of. I did things that make me question if I can continue life, as in _life,_ not just survival," Josh goes on, tears running down his face. He brings up a shaky hand to put over his eyes.

"Josh, you did what anyone would have done. You did what they did, too. You tried to survive, protect yourself. Even if this wasn't vampire gambles and werewolves fighting each other, but just a madman making other people fight to live, there wouldn't be a single judge who'd throw you into prison for that. You did what was necessary to survive," Aidan argues vehemently.

"That doesn't make it right," Josh shakes his head.

"Josh, I killed people for less," Aidan argues, for way less. For cravings. For bloodlust.

"I just can't go on anymore, Aidan. I... I saw enough death, I caused enough death. I'm honestly at my limits," Josh shakes his head.

"There is a way out, believe me," Aidan assures him. "We just gotta find it."

"There is none for me! Do you really think I didn't mull this over inside my head the past days and weeks?! I did, Aidan! I did all the time! But all that brooding brought me nowhere. Nowhere. I have to die. That is the only way I get out of here," Josh argues.

"I won't just let you give up, Josh. You survived for so long – that means you still have some will to go. So go a bit further, dammit!" Aidan grits his teeth.

"I don't know if I can," Josh lets out a shaky breath.

"But I do. I know you, Josh. And I know how strong you are. I know that you can keep going, so don't you dare leave me hanging here on my own," Aidan argues.

"Still don't see how we should get past the point that you're the only one potentially allowed to walk away from this battle," Josh shrugs, even if it hurts his shoulders.

"We just have to make sure we don't enter it," Aidan then says.

"Double suicide? That's grand," Josh huffs. "So you have one of those fancy NASA pills on you that kill you in less than ten seconds, that's pretty sweet."

"I'm talking about fighting our way free before we are brought to the arena," Aidan replies.

"Just a check, we got taken by the same people, right? Coz as far as my memory goes, there are at least ten guards down that corridor alone, there is at least twenty up to my count of what I've seen so far. Means thirty badass vampires against two, one of which is, well, looking worse for the wear, oh, not to forget that the former party also has guns, badass night sticks and cattle prods, which are really tremendously much fun for the heart-attack you get as a result, and that funny tickling in your body that makes you feel so cozy. So how exactly are we standing... _any_... chance to beat those thirty vampires with bare hands... and a set of paws?" Josh huffs. Aidan ignores him, though. He long since stopped at the mention of the cattle prods. They really treat their contestants like the lowest of animals. Aidan feels disgusted that his best friend has to go through just that. Josh doesn't deserve this.

"So? Any suggestions?" Josh snorts.

"I'm working on it," Aidan grumbles. He gets up to pace again. Josh continues to lie flat on the ground. That is the only position that doesn't hurt, no wait, scratch that, that is the only position that doesn't make him pass out from the pain.

"... how's Sally, by the way? Forgot to ask... I'm kinda hazy in the head, so...," Josh exhales, trying to shift his weight somehow into a better position, but fails. Not that this is new either.

"She's worried sick about you," Aidan tells him. He flops down next to Josh again so that the man doesn't have to strain himself too much.

"And now 'bout you also. Just great. The house will break down thanks to _her_ emotional breakdown," Josh chuckles sadly. He never thought he could possibly miss goo in the sink, lightbulbs popping out of the sockets, but he does.

"I know, well... until I learned it was Daniel... she was frantically searching for you. I don't know how many mugs and plates she ruined. You'll have to buy new ones once we get back," Aidan tells him.

"Why me?" Josh frowns.

"You are the only one who actually buys them," Aidan shrugs simply.

"And you are the one who's using most of them," the werewolf argues.

"Hey, you do all the groceries," Aidan retorts.

"Unless I force you to get something for me," Josh rolls his eyes.

"Yep. You see, you gotta come back, to buy new mugs," Aidan smirks.

Isn't it that simple?

"Since that is my only purpose in life. I'm the Mug Man," Josh huffs.

"Remember that for when you buy new ones, please say that upon entering the store," Aidan snickers.

"Nope," Josh snorts.

"Okay, deal is that I come with you next time and then I yell it out loud as you enter," Aidan smirks.

"... are you trying to be funny?" Josh huffs.

"Kinda," Aidan shrugs. He tries to bring back the good times, when they were just two monsters being roommates with a ghost, trying to be human – and not two best friend put in a cage to fight each other in a battle of DOA.

"Huh... well, even if I appreciate the effort... this is not getting us anywhere," Josh exhales. "Because you will kill me."

"I won't kill you, Josh," Aidan rolls his eyes. "Just when do you finally get it?!"

"When do _you?"_ Josh argues. "That is the _only_ way."

"It's not," Aidan argues.

"Yes, it is. Look, they have it set like that. I tried to get out. I fought. I was a brave little werewolf soldier. I tried to attack one when they brought me to the arena. Know what happened? They shot me with something that turned me back to human. Imagine that! One dart and... the wolf... just died," Josh goes on, staring at the ceiling.

"You mean... they have something to lift the curse?" Aidan blinks at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just the counterpart to this serum they give us to turn us, because that's even less natural than is the curse itself," Josh grimaces, his eyes still fixed at the ceiling. "It's a bit like dying, you know? Well, it is a lot like dying. Some died coz of it."

Aidan licks his lips nervously.

"I don't know what it does, I just know that it's even more painful than turning, and that seems hardly possible. The good thing is that it's fast. Less than a minute and you're in complete darkness. Once it's in the bloodstream, it can't be stopped anymore. When that guy injected me with the shit... I think I was clinically dead for at least two minutes. At least my lungs were desperately trying to tell me that," Josh goes on, his voice flat. "They got the whole arsenal on them, in case the wolves go wild. In syringes, in those darts... if I wasn't a victim here, I would honestly like to ask the mad professors how the hell they managed to make that happen. I mean... they... can make us monsters... and then undo it. They can kill us... and bring us back to life... so you see, killing me is the only chance for me to get out of here. If your tiny flash of hope won't pan out, you will have to kill me."

Aidan lets out a shuddered breath before he lies down next to Josh, their arms brushing against each other.

"If it doesn't work... I can't get you out alive," Aidan exhales, biting his lower lip.

"Right," Josh nods.

"Daniel gets his will. I become the new Ignatius. And I will kill my best friend," Aidan goes on.

"That's the only way," Josh agrees.

"The only way...," Aidan blinks at the ceiling, squeezing the werewolf's hand.


	6. Quick & Painless

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking around!

I hope you'll like this chapter, too. I'm trying to keep it up^^

Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.

Read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

The two roommates are still on the ground. After Josh's insistence to change position, Aidan helped him to lie on the side. Josh slept for a few hours after the strenuous turn and fight, but soon his aching body had him back to this not-as blissful state of dark slumber.

World is just that messed-up, seemingly, not even rest for the wicked.

So for the remaining hours, the two put their energy to other use – talking, simply having conversation, trying to revive that spirit of trying to be human again.

Where you just talk about the nonsense, the small things, the big things, the ones that don't run their circles around blood and claws and death.

It might be that strange sense of not being able to do it anymore after that night, or the fact that Josh seemingly takes solace in hearing about the normality he didn't have for the last month, the normality he was ripped out of, the normality he deserves and should return to.

Or maybe just gallows humor?

"... you have no idea. I told them you had influenza," Aidan smirks.

"Well, at least you didn't go with the plague or so," Josh chuckles. "That would have been awkward to explain."

"I was tempted to go with some STD at first, but then figured that this would be really too mean," Aidan smirks.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. That would've been even more awkward to explain than the plague," Josh snorts.

"The nurses wanted to visit all the while. You are the total celebrity with especially the older nurses," Aidan teases him, if only to get that small smile.

"I can't help it," Josh shrugs.

"Yeah, they just find you cute for some reason," Aidan snickers. "That is the only thing that saves you from suffering their rage. Normally, an orderly who knocks so many things over as you gets the Hell warmed over for the rest of his life."

"I also bake cookies," Josh shrugs. Aidan chuckles softly.

"As I said, you are just that type of a guy, I guess. You are the son-in-law all those mothers-in-law dream of, well, except for that you are Jewish, maybe. I know that some of the nurses are _very_ Catholic," Aidan goes on.

"How is Jeremy, by the way? The kid from 294 with the appendicitis?" Josh asks. Jeremy is one of his favorite patients. He has such a nice smile, at least Josh thinks he does. The memories are getting blurrier with every minute passing.

Faint whispers in the dark.

"He's getting better, at least he was the last I've seen him. He's asked about you, too," Aidan tells him. Just as everyone has been asking about Josh. The werewolf seemingly doesn't even realize how much he is wanted in this new life. It seems so surreal at some point, keeping in mind what those two started with, where they started off, in that dark alley, after Josh was beaten to mush by Marcus. When Josh was still the type of a guy who didn't want to attach to any place, any job, any person because he thought he was a threat to humankind.

And now, only so little time later, Josh didn't just creep his way into Sally's and Aidan's hearts, but also into those of his patients, of the nurses, the staff in general. Everyone knows Josh, even if only just for his weird antics, but he is also missed.

And if you miss a person, you care about him or her.

A lot of people miss Josh, care for Josh.

And that is one of the reasons why Aidan is convinced that of the three, Josh is the closest to human – because he can move people in just that way, can move even monsters in such a way.

He makes them need him, care for him, miss him – and that without even realizing it.

"I felt so bad about him that he had to miss out on his birthday, the poor kid," Josh exhales. His friends were at school and because his mom is a single mother and had to work, he didn't have anyone coming by in the morning to celebrate his birthday. The kid was that close to tears, so Josh decided to do something against it. The way he sees it, as a nurse or orderly, your job is not just to apply a band-aid or a bandage, no, you also try to heal those small emotional wounds, if only just by paying attention to them, talking to them, or spending a few minutes of your time with them.

"Well, you made it well worth it by doing this impromptu celebration with all kids from the floor and the gauze bandage festoons and all," Aidan smirks. Though he can't deny that Josh really has a way with the decoration. Whatever material, be it thermal blankets, empty catheters, Josh somehow managed to make it decoration or something else entirely.

"I was actually kinda proud of it, as the anti-party-animal," Josh chuckles softly.

"Hell, the kids loved it for sure," Aidan shrugs. And he knows as a matter of fact just how much _everyone_ loved it. The vampire only learned about it later when he heard everyone talking about this party going on at the pediatric ward. Once he got there, he saw almost all nurses either stealing glances at the room where Josh celebrated with the kids or even joined.

That was one of those days that made Aidan believe in humanity again, as corny as it may sound, but if a werewolf, a monster, can do such things, can spark life and happiness, then being human can't be that far away, or can it?

"Did you bother to keep the house clean in any way?" Josh asks, now rather amused.

"Nope, the mugs are piling up. All I took care of were the things that Sally caused because I was afraid that she'd destroy the house if I didn't fix it in any way," Aidan shrugs.

"You really should reconsider on forming a new habit, you know? Clean houses are nice," Josh tells him.

"For that I have a roommate with OCD," Aidan shrugs.

"Well, maybe not for much longer," Josh exhales Aidan pats his arm lightly to offer comfort in some way. However, Josh suddenly turns his head, "Someone's coming."

Aidan hastily gets to his feet, taking his stance in front of Josh protectively. After a few moments, the metal door opens to reveal Daniel with his signature smug grin and four of his minions in tow.

"Ah, I see, you two got a little cozy. That was really heart-breaking to watch," Daniel smiles. Aidan just lets out a deep growl, his eyes flickering onyx for a second.

"So you really will just keep growling at me and not having conversation? This is getting really boring," Daniel smirks.

"What do you want here?" Aidan grunts.

"Well, I just wanted to let our little contestants know that the fight will be soon," Daniel grins. "And by that I mean that it will be pretty soon."

Aidan hopes desperately that Josh will not just break out in laughter that his grand exit strategy just went out the window as well.

They really are just that lucky.

What comes next? A tornado?

"Why prepone it?" Aidan huffs, acting off as nonchalant.

"I have some very influential Bidders coming who are also very busy – and I promised them a show of pure excellence. So, to meet their needs, I do it earlier, easy as that. I hope that doesn't hurt your feelings, Aidan. I see just how attached you are to your puppy – and now I rip him away from you even sooner, I'm such a bad boy," Daniel smiles at him.

"What do the Bidders have to do with it?" Aidan sighs.

"Well, of course we do anything to make our Bidders happy," Daniel shrugs. "And if they have to be somewhere else, then we do it earlier, obviously."

Aidan huffs, "It's funny how people seemingly always stay the same, you know? Even now you're playing someone's bitch."

"And you still think that you are in any position to pose a threat to me, which you apparently don't," Daniel retorts with a smug grin. "Or by contrast you're convinced that by drawing me out I will take on you now so that you don't have to kill your puppy-friend by yourself, but trust me, that's not happening. I waited too long to lose my temper now over such things. No, no. I want to see you go down in your sorrow, Aidan, I want to see your despair – and after watching you two interact, I'm perfectly convinced that I will succeed. I will crush you by not crushing you myself."

"I wasn't the one who made the decision that you'd become an Ignatius," Aidan tells him calmly.

"Oh yes, you were just a good little soldier. We all know that song, Aidan," Daniel snorts. "And it's boring."

"I don't say I didn't do it. And I don't say I didn't enjoy it, because the Hell I did, but I honestly wonder why you are setting up such a scheme for _me_ especially. I mean, what about all the others who were there?" Aidan argues.

"You're right, you weren't the only one, but you are this wonderful middle way for me. I mean, the minions who joined you... they are long since gone... the bosses are terrain that even I won't touch, which leaves only you and Bishop. And you are his beloved little sonny boy. If I get to you, it'll surely hurt his little feelings. And even if it doesn't... this business hurts his business," Daniel replies.

"So you want to take over Boston?" Aidan huffs.

"Well, I might. I don't know. That's not out yet, because politics in that niche... don't make that much money," Daniel shrugs, straightening his jacket in one swift motion. "But I might, eventually. So you see, what I just love about your role as the new Ignatius is that I get my personal revenge on you as well as on Bishop. This is just so damn perfect."

"You tell that yourself all you want," Aidan shakes his head. "I don't care."

"Neither do I for your opinion. So anyways, I just wanted to let you know that the clock's ticking," Daniel grins before he turns around to leave. "Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock."

He lets out an evil laugh before he and his minions leave again. Aidan kicks against the door angrily as the vampires take off.

"And there goes the exit strategy," Josh hums, glancing at the ceiling.

"You seriously find that funny now?" Aidan snorts as he walks back over to plop down next to the werewolf.

"Gallows humor, I guess," Josh shrugs. "I mean... I just ask myself how many lows we can still hit before we finally find the bottom of that pit."

"Yeah, me, too," Aidan agrees.

"I honestly thought I'd be more upset, you know?" Josh says after a while, not meeting the vampire's eyes.

"About tonight?" Aidan grimaces.

"... the fights in general. After the first few were over... I don't know, it's just... I waited. I didn't hide in the corners anymore, didn't try to steal away. Back when I met Douglas, I always asked myself how he could be so calm before a fight, you know? How he took the time to write his journals, lived his life, read books, whatever... but I start to get it... it just becomes... normal," Josh makes a face Aidan can't really read.

"It's not," Aidan argues.

"Of course it isn't, and that's just the point... it shouldn't be, and still... I'm... pretty calm for a guy who's about to enter the arena, again, in the face of death," Josh shrugs. Aidan chooses not to comment – because there is nothing he can say to fix this or to make it better. If Josh feels like that, then... it's understandable. All of it is.

Maybe Josh is really right and he became a monster after all, one that doesn't mind the murder, because Josh, until Aidan was thrown into the same bloody cellar with him, can't remember the last time he felt like a human being.

The werwolf always feared the day that he'd become a monster that doesn't even have the smallest flicker of humanity left in it – and honestly?

Josh is fairly sure that this day already came, like... last week.

"Josh, we had this – that is not your fault," Aidan argues.

"I just ask myself why my hands won't shake," Josh grimaces, looking at the back of his hand. "Coz they didn't shake in a while, I mean... maybe once it was over, but..."

"Your hands don't shake because you have something to hold on to, still," Aidan tells him. "You wanna live. That's why. That will held you up when nothing else did."

"That sounds better than what I pictured," Josh lets out a dry chuckle. "I guess I'll go with that. Makes it easier."

"Hopefully," Aidan exhales.

"So... you think you're ready for it?" Josh asks silently.

"About stepping with my best friend in the ring in a battle of life and death? I don't think that you are ever ready for that," Aidan snorts.

"You know how I mean it," Josh argues.

"Yeah, I know how you mean it," Aidan grunts.

"Good, coz I can't have you hesitating," Josh argues. "I wouldn't fancy that."

Aidan bites his lower lip, "Quick and as painless as possible."

"Exactly," Josh agrees. "Would be stupid if you got critically wounded, too. It'd be pretty much beside the point, right?"

"Yeah...," Aidan exhales, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah...," Josh copies him.

Silence falls.

The new promise – quick and painless.

* * *

"You hear them, too, right?" Josh asks a few hours later.

"Yeah," Aidan grunts dismissively. He can hear the footsteps above them, pawing the ground like wild horses in the stable, trying to get out to see the world – just that in this case, they are here for fast entertainment, for blood, for losing a bit more of their humanity, if they even have a bit left.

"That means it won't be long until," Josh swallows against the lump in his throat.

"Yeah," Aidan exhales, walking circles.

"But it ends tonight, that's the only upside I see," Josh huffs.

"It definitely ends tonight," Aidan nods.

It ends tonight – this way or another.

"They are coming," Aidan narrows his eyes, squarely standing in front of the door now. A few moments later it opens to reveal Daniel with his four minions once again.

"Ah, Aidan! Mutt! The time's finally come. I know that you've been anxiously waiting for the call, so, here I am," Daniel smiles at them, but then turns to Josh. "We have another extra for you this time, Mutt."

"What is it?" Aidan snarls, getting between Daniel and Josh instantly.

"Normally, we would make him turn now and have him hop his way into the arena as a dog, but today I want everyone to see the champion in, well, his true form," Daniel grins. "And it'd be a pity to separate you two now that you got so cozy with each other."

Aidan bites the inside of his cheek. Daniel wants him to be forced to see Josh go through the painful transformation also – not that this really comes as a surprise to the vampire. Daniel is just that much of a sick bastard, let's face it.

"Oh, tremendous! Does that mean I get to keep my pants?" Josh suddenly calls out, still lying on the ground, glancing at the ceiling. Daniel grins at him, "Yeah, I'm that generous."

"Just that I'll shred them, but okay," Josh huffs. At least he won't have to transform in front of all those sick bastards naked.

"He's taking it better than you, Aidan," Daniel grins. "I'm surprised, Mutt?"

At that, Josh shows him the finger.

"Now that seriously made you feel better?" Aidan mocks his friend, who copies him now in turn, "You have no idea."

"I do," Aidan chuckles before turning back to Daniel with a dark grimace.

"Any last words? Last pleads to spare you or your puppy, hm, Aidan?" Daniel grins at him smugly. "I mean, not that this would work in any way, but..."

Aidan doesn't answer, but instead walks over to Josh to help him stand, snaking Josh's arm around him so that he can lean on him. No wonder that Daniel usually lets them turn before bringing them to the arena – Josh can't stand by himself, let alone walk. Once he is transformed, the wolf can make his body move, even if it is at its limits.

A puppet, pulled up by the strings though it's broken.

"Is it okay to walk or you need another moment?" Aidan asks tentatively. Josh offers a weary smirk, the beads of perspiration glistening in the dull light above them, "It's alright."

Aidan nods and guides his friend to the door.

"Go ahead, please," Daniel smirks at them, making a ceremonious pose. Aidan just grunts before he makes his way down the hallway, holding on to Josh as tight as he can. The closer they come to the arena, the louder the voices become, the howls of madness, of blood fury.

"We should've brought popcorn," Josh manages to joke.

"Definitely," Aidan agrees, a sad smile tugging at his lips, but that is when light hits his face and he has to squint twice until his eyes adjusted to the fluorescent light beaming down on them like observant eyes. The vampire looks around, taking in the smell of decay, death, of werewolves, blood. The bastards didn't even bother to clean up – no, it seems to be a choice for decoration, actually. Aidan is pulled out his thoughts by Daniel's voice ringing out from behind him as the other vampire takes the center stage, "My friends! I welcome you to tonight's special! Not only do you get the chance to see our champion in yet another struggle for survival, but you will also see one of our kind trying his luck to win against our champion!"

The audience is irritated.

"Now, now, my friends, I know that it may sound odd to put one of our kind in the cage along with this monster here, but I assure you, we are doing the world a favor. This man is friends with this mutt! A dog-lover!" Daniel tells him, and that is when all irritation seems to fade away and the crowd goes wild, yelling cheers or accusations at Aidan. For a moment, the vampire actually hoped that they would perhaps feel a strange kind of fraternity with one of their own being put in a cage, but then again... it's vampires they are talking about, so who is Aidan kidding, right?

Aidan always knew that he was detested for befriending not only humans, but also for living with a wolf. And now that he sees those vampires who take absolute joy in watching werewolves go down, it stands to reason that they have no trouble seeing him be put in the same cage with them.

So much to the sense of family.

Daniel winks at Aidan once, with an expression that has "I told you so" written all over it. The other vampire just rolls his eyes.

"But that is not all! No, there is another extra, only for you, my friends! You will get a chance to watch our champion transform and become the heartless beast that you all love and bet on!" Daniel goes on. Aidan holds on to Josh a bit tighter, "He couldn't be more wrong."

Josh offers a feeble smile of appreciation.

"As already said, the blinds are tripled! If you want to make money, tonight is the night, my friends! However, I don't want to delay the party any longer! You came here to see a show, so I shall give one to you!" Daniel smiles, turning on the heel, arms outstretched at the crowd. He then turns to Aidan, "You will make a fine Ignatius – look how the crowd's cheering on you. Just like it was in the good old days of the Roman Empire."

"You know what happened to the Roman Empire, though, right?" Aidan snorts with a smug smirk tugging at his lips. "It went down – in flames."

Daniel chuckles, amused. Aidan already means to say something else, but that is when Josh lets out a yell as one of the minions injects him with the serum, using an apparatus that you only know from animals, with a big metal handle to hold it in place.

"Bastard!" Aidan growls.

"You could've paid better attention," Daniel smiles as he walks past him to the exit. "Have fun, you two! It will be your last dance, this way or another."

The gates close behind him with a loud thud. Aidan wants to yell something, but that is when Josh suddenly slumps down his body. Aidan goes with the movement, but still holds on. His friend is on his knees, his hands digging into the bloody sand, creating odd patterns, gasping for air.

"Josh? Josh!" the vampire cries out. Aidan kneels beside him, grabbing Josh's shoulder. He didn't think the serum would work that fast. Josh lets out a guttural growl, his entire body trembling. He heavily leans on his forearm, nostrils flaring.

Something is wrong.

Besides that everything is wrong.

Josh never felt those pulsations now rocking his body, his eyes, blurring his vision.

Normally, the feeling is cold, makes him want to curl in on himself, but this burns, not his skin, not his face, it burns from deep within, like acid.

And the pulsations become drums in his head, so loud, so strong.

His skull threatens to explode.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Sand.

The smell of blood.

His own shadow.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Howling.

Cheering.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Aidan's voice, or is it?

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

"It's different!" Josh eventually brings out between gasps of air.

"What's different?" Aidan blinks at him, at a loss.

"It feels different, it's... argh!" Josh writhes in pain, crawling somewhere, nowhere.

"They gave you something else?" Aidan gasps.

Great, now they are making experiments to top it all.

Just where is the bottom, where is it?

Josh manages a small nod before the next waves of pure agony rock his body back and forth, up and down, left, right, North, South, Heaven, Hell.

Hell. Hell. Hell.

This is definitely Hell!

Josh covers his head with his hands, his forehead in the sand.

Please. Please. Please.

Stop. Stop. Stop, please.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Aidan simply holds on to Josh, but that is when the younger man swats his hands away, his movements erratic.

"S, stay a, away fro, from me!" Josh stammers. Aidan scoots closer again.

"Aidan!" Josh yells. This time he really pushes him away, which works now that the wolf starts to howl in his ears also.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Howl. Boom. Howl.

Shriek.

_Please_!

The vampire blinks twice as he straightens up, but then scoots back another time. He knows that this won't make the process stop, he knows that it is actually nothing, but Aidan won't just cower in the corner and wait for Josh to get over with the transformation. Even if it is just a supportive hand on his shoulder and hushed little promises, Aidan shall be damned if he doesn't do that for Josh.

"Stay away!" Josh cries out again, tears streaming down his face, painting the sand in dark brown.

This is almost like it was in the basement with Emily, but just almost, because here, Aidan can't just burst through the door to end it all.

He has to end it another way.

"Not going anywhere," Aidan mutters, holding on, no matter the whistles, curses and laughter coming to him from the bleachers.

"You didn't lie when you said he's a dog-lover," one of the Bidders smirks at Daniel as both watch the scenario from above.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Daniel smiles.

"Certainly," the older man with grey hair agrees. "I won't ever understand how someone can do that. How someone can sink that low."

"Me neither," Daniel shakes his head. "But that is seemingly him. The bottom of bottoms."

"I take it that you and him share a past," the Bidder goes on.

"Don't we all?" Daniel hums.

"True again," the Bidder nods, looking on.

"Y, you remember?" Josh brings out between gasps of air.

"Yeah," Aidan nods frantically. "Quick and painless."

"Q, quick an... and p, painless," Josh smiles into the sand as more tears well up.

Quick and painless.

Then it's all over.

It ends tonight.

This way or another.

Right?

_Right?_

But that is when he can feel the fur forcing its way through his skin.

"Back! Now!" Josh yells. "Starts now!"

Aidan bites his lower lip, patting Josh one last time on the shoulder before stepping back. He knows that he can't hold him down once he is in transformation, as much as he'd love to. Aidan furiously wipes the tears out of his eyes that just won't stop.

"I'm so sorry, Josh," he breathes.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

And the wolf starts to howl to a moon not there.

It ends tonight, this way or another.

And it's seemingly another.


	7. So Sorry

Author's Note: Thanks for sticking around^^

I hope you'll like this chapter – we get a bit of Sally here, because we all love our little house ghost.

Review are welcome and very much appreciated.

Read, review and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

Sally paces, paces harder, tries to make sound, wants to hear sound, hear herself.

If only she could actually stomp to make noises to express her anger, her anger and frustration, her anger and frustration and sadness, her fear. But no, Sally's feet just brush the ground, just like her fingers can't hold on to anything, no matter how much she wants to keep it close, keep the people close she can't hold on to.

First she lost Josh.

And now Aidan is gone, too.

There are no noises.

The house is silent.

And the silence gives her headaches so hard that Sally wants to knock her head against the wall, against the door, against the floor.

This silence is so loud that it deafens her.

The house is dead, it really is. Only now Sally realizes that those two guys who are weird and mock her all the time, who make jokes at her expenses... made it a place, made it, well, alive, a home.

A house is just a house – until the people in it make it a home.

It's not about decoration or the fact that the TV is switched on, no, it's about hearing footsteps, people talking, laughing, washing dishes, doing beds, using the shower, cooking food. That's what made this place after her death alive again, made it a place she liked to be around at. Because suddenly there were people she wanted to be around, regardless of their quirks and kinks, no matter how much she complained about them at times.

She'd all take it back now. Any bad word Sally has ever said about them, any accusation she ever threw at either man, she'd take it all back, eat crow – if only it'd bring them back to her, back into this house, so that it's a home again, so that it's alive again.

Of course Sally always, well, at least ever since she is a ghost, wished she could just return to life, but she never thought this wish could become stronger than it was in her hurt over Danny and being unable to be with him.

But this _is_ stronger now.

_Much_ stronger.

Sally wished so much that she were alive again, could get past those ghost-barriers and be with her friends, even if that only meant to die again, alongside them.

But at least she would be with them again.

Home is where the heart is.

And her heart belongs with those two dweebs – because they are _her_ dweebs.

Stupid, right?

But still, that is how she feels. Those two are her life – and now that they are elsewhere, a hole gapes in her, gasps for air, gasps to be filled, but finds no equivalent, nothing to mend this wound.

Because there is just nothing and no one to replace them.

You can't replace life, well, technically you can, at least Sally learned so. Because Josh and Aidan managed to replace life. She is no longer alive, but by living with her, talking to her, they made it life again.

But you can't replace this kind of life, her kind of life.

Because it only works with them in it.

And now she's alone.

All over.

Aidan said 24 hours.

24 hours of pure torture.

Of coming up with scenarios, coming up with all the bad options.

Of coming to the realization that no matter how awful and horrible she paints those scenarios, reality may still be worse, something Sally doesn't even think of, something that no one can think of, the unthinkable, the unspeakable.

Of fear.

Pure fear.

Sally allows her eyes to drift to the kitchen where there still lies the newspaper Aidan last read, and Josh's favorite fruit bowl. Both stole glances at it ever since he was taken, as though it was some kind of grail.

And now Sally has to look at two holy grails, even if it's just a few sheets of paper and some bowl.

Is that really what is supposed to remain of her happiness?

Her little life?

Sally shakes her head, no, that can't be it. That can't be the end of her little world.

Aidan can yell at her all she wants – she has to do something, now!

24 hours shall be damned.

Sally transports to the funeral home, for a second shocked at the sudden determination flooding her, but then eases – because she knows she is so for a reason. She has something worth fighting for.

"Sweety!" Marcus' voice rings out to her left. Sally narrows her eyes at him.

"Where's Bishop? I need to talk to him," she asks confidently, again, much to her own surprise. Aidan may have been right about that one thing – Sally has a mouth, and she will use it.

"... you seriously expect me to allow you to go see him, Sweety?" Marcus sneers.

"I have news for him, and I know that those are news he wants to hear, so... if you'd allow," Sally snorts.

"Why don't I just get out the iron pokers, you tell me?" Marcus smirks.

"Because Aidan sends me – and when Bishop finds out that you turned me down with information about him, your boss will hate you for turning me down, possibly behead you... I don't think you wanna chance that," Sally argues. Marcus shrugs, unimpressed, but then walks ahead anyway. Sally lets a silent sight of relief. She didn't think it'd be that easy to convince him.

"So, pretty girl, I doubt that the boss will listen to you, but you can try your luck while I get the poker," Marcus grins as he opens the door to reveal Bishop sitting at his desk, busy reading in some book.

"You have a guest," Marcus tells him. Bishop looks up, his eyes falling on Sally, studying her with an amused smirk creeping up his lips.

"One of the roommates, right?" he smiles.

"Sally Malik," the female replies confidently as she steps closer.

"Whatcha wanna do with her, boss?" Marcus asks.

"I am here because Aidan told me to, I...," Sally says, but Bishop interrupts her in a low voice, "I think he addressed _me,_ Caspar."

Sally bites her lower lip, nodding her head. He waits agonizingly long before he goes on, "I will talk to her, alone."

"But...," Marcus means to object, but Bishop interrupts him, "Now. If I need you, I call for you."

Marcus nods and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"I would offer you a seat, but I think this is a bit beside the point," Bishop grins. Sally snorts, but tries to contain her anger. She knows better than to start a fight with him right away, well, at least she tries, because that man always makes her skin crawl and sparks the sincere wish in her to punch him in the face, futile or not. He tortured Aidan more than once and he put Josh in a cage.

That man is surely not her friend. And won't ever be.

"So now, you said Aidan sent you," Bishop hums.

"Yeah," Sally nods. "Josh was taken."

"I know that song already. So I take it that you didn't find the stray yet?" Bishop grins.

"Aidan found him," Sally grimaces.

"But?" Bishop furrows his eyebrows at her expectantly.

"... he got into trouble, too. At least I think he did," Sally tells him.

"You think so? And you didn't just look in the wrong basement?" Bishop grins.

"Aidan told me to wait, but I'm done waiting," Sally grits her teeth.

"And you don't think that maybe he told you for a reason and you're just too impatient?" Bishop smirks. "And anyways, maybe you wanna go back to check just that basement again, to be on the safe side, before you bother me with this?"

"I can't," Sally pouts. "There is a banishing seal or so running around the place. I can't get to them. I can't check on them. I can only tell you what I know."

And God knows she'd love for all of it to be different.

"Go on," Bishop exhales, looking annoyed.

"I am supposed to tell you that the Ignatius is back in town," Sally suddenly brings out. This actually gets Bishop's interest.

"The Ignatius? Oh, that is... that is funny," Bishop grins. "And as I take it, Aidan didn't explain the story to you, did he?"

"I know it's about a guy named Daniel Turner and that Aidan and you somehow did him harm. He wants revenge – and he took Josh," Sally replies. "And honestly? That's all I need to know."

"And now Aidan went there to save the puppy – and charged you with the messenger duty," Bishop smirks.

"Yes," Sally agrees.

"... but how exactly is that _my_ business?" Bishop blinks at her with mockery.

"Because it's _Aidan!"_ Sally cries out, honestly surprised that Bishop doesn't even seem to care, after all he underwent to get Aidan back to join his clan.

"And you and I both know that we are having a bit of a rocky relationship lately," Bishop smirks.

"He needs you," Sally tells him. "Aidan didn't come back, and that's been hours ago. That means he is in trouble. What if he dies? What if Daniel kills him?"

"Then it is not necessarily my business, though. He could have asked me to join him, but no, he just lets his ghostly friend do the messenger. He doesn't even seem to bother to come himself. I don't know if I am that benevolent today," Bishop shakes his head.

"But this is Aidan! The guy you care about so much that you even kidnap Josh to get to him!" Sally yells, but then draws back as the vampire suddenly stands, "You should better not pick the wrong tone with me, young Lady. It is only because of my good manners that I even listen to you, but I have no trouble to exorcise you from this place, or let Marcus poke you with the hot irons."

"... I'm sorry," Sally grits her teeth.

"Good," Bishop smiles at her broadly, though it's obvious that it's fake. "So now, what exactly do I have from going there to get Aidan out? Other than getting Aidan out, that is? I mean, there has to be some bigger catch."

"... you'd get to kick Daniel's ass?" Sally offers with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't care for what is with Daniel Turner. I didn't care for the last decades and I don't see the necessity to start now. That guy is a waste of space and time," Bishop argues. "That is what we tried to teach him last time."

"But... but he has Aidan," Sally whispers.

Isn't that reason enough?

"You are repeating yourself. You'll have to deliver more than that," Bishop grins.

"I thought you wanted Daniel gone," Sally argues. "Doesn't it make you mad that he is back in your territory?"

"Well, he's not posing a threat to me," Bishop shrugs. "So why should I bother wasting resources and time just to tell the scum that he is scum after all?"

"He's doing fights!" Sally breaks out.

"What?" the older vampire frowns at her.

"He is doing fights. I don't know what exactly, but he is making some big money with them. All vampires go there," Sally goes on to explain. "You could ask around. There is a whole bunch of them. I saw them go to that place. Daniel is making big money right under your nose."

Maybe she has to go for the more practical things after all?

"How would I know that you are not just feeding me some sweet little lies so that I help you out?" Bishop argues.

"Why would I? What would I have from that?" Sally blinks at him.

"You want to get your buddies out. So maybe, in your sheer desperation, you make something up to make me move?" Bishop shrugs.

"I'm not making this up. I can show you the place. I was there," Sally argues vehemently.

"That's all you have to offer? The word of a little ghost?" Bishop smirks.

"Aidan needs you," Sally tells him.

"That is something I long since knew. He always needs me," Bishop smiles. "But I have a certain way of parenting. And sometimes, you have to let the kids get hurt so that they learn their lesson. I tried to teach him before, you see? That he lets go of that mutt... maybe _that_ teaches him."

"If Aidan loses Josh, you will lose Aidan," Sally tells him.

"How would you tell?" the man sneers.

"Josh was gone for a month now – and it broke us both. If he gets out of this alive, without Josh, be sure that there is no way Aidan will ever return to you, if you didn't help him," Sally warns him. "Aidan will get back at Daniel, if it is indeed him, and then he'll go against you."

"And we all know that this is a fight he cannot win," Bishop argues.

"But is it a fight _you_ want to win?" Sally retorts.

"What now?" Bishop frowns, honestly looking confused.

"You say it, it's suicide," Sally shrugs. "You want your favorite to commit suicide? You want Aidan really gone? Because that will be the outcome. So really, do you want to lose him? Is all that affection you say you feel for him earnest? Or is it all just dust and ashes?"

"It's funny that it's you who is asking me such questions," Bishop shakes his head with a wicked smirk.

"It shouldn't matter where the message comes from for as long as it's right. And I know I'm right. If you want to have any chance to keep your favorite – you have to keep him now, and yes, that also means to maybe save Josh, as much as you may hate it. Josh is Aidan's best friend. You should know by now how far Aidan goes for him. He just went again. He went there without backup, just to get Josh out. He accepted your deal back then to get Josh out. That is how far he moves for his best friend. And Aidan will go further. And that means you'll lose him," Sally explains.

"Wow, so your argument is that _my favorite_ will only move so far for his best friend, but not for me. That hurts my feelings," Bishop huffs. "I don't know if this doesn't even lessen my will to get him out. If he really doesn't care at all."

Sally bites her lower lip.

"What I mean to say...," Sally begins, but Bishop cuts her off, "I got it."

"No, you didn't," Sally curses.

"Guts you have to speak to me like that," Bishop chuckles, his features grim.

"What I mean to say...," Sally goes on again. "Josh's Aidan's best friend, he is now, in this life. You won't change that, I think even you see that. It didn't change after all the attempts you made, but maybe you can profit from it if you do Aidan that one favor. You want to keep Aidan, well, if you don't move, that's not happening. Keep Josh, then you keep Aidan."

Bishop says nothing at that, but starts pacing.

"... so? Will you...?" she asks tentatively.

"You will go now," Bishop then tells her in a low voice that makes her skin crawl.

"But...," Sally stammers.

"Out," Bishop snarls. "Send Marcus in when you go."

Sally stares at him, "But Aidan, he will..."

"Out!" the man shouts. Sally blinks against the tears, but then goes over to the door.

A great messenger you are, Sally Malik.

A great friend you are, too.

* * *

Aidan still stares at Josh as his own body tears him apart, stretches him into the monster he is afraid of. And with horror he hears the shrieks of pain, the cracks of bones, the tearing of flesh.

He knows that it is painful, and he saw Josh transform before, well, at least partly, when Josh got locked up in the basement with his sister and Aidan had to get her out.

However, this is worse, the howls, the cracking bones, all seems louder, faster, or slower? It's simply worse.

Aidan still can't believe it that they are standing here, that this is what it comes down to.

No friend should be forced to fight the other.

Kill the other.

That's just so wrong.

However, suddenly the howls cease and silence falls. Josh is now fully transformed into a werewolf, starting to walk circles. Aidan moves in circles with him to keep his distance.

A strange kind of dance.

"Excellent," the Bidder next to Daniel smirks. "The show will be fantastic."

"I'll make sure it will be, Sir," Daniel agrees, but then stands up, snapping his fingers at one of the minions. The man steps forward to the fence above Aidan and tosses something in the sand. Aidan frowns as the object lands. Aidan's eyes wander up to Daniel, who grins at him, but then actually raises his voice, "To give him a fair chance to fight, the vampire shall be provided with some silver. So you better pick it up and use it."

Aidan, his eyes now back on Josh, crouches down to pick up what turns out to be a long silver dagger. It shines in the fluorescent light coolly, making his heart clench. Aidan flips it in his hand, trying to get used to the weight.

The weight of shame.

Of guilt.

He would rather have a stake now to run it through Daniel's chest, but no. He has silver in his hand to run through Josh's chest.

Aidan can hear the shouts louder in his ears.

Suddenly drums hum along.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Cmon! Fight him already!"

"Kill him!"

"Tear him to shreds! C'mon!"

"Kill, kill, kill!"

"Die, die, die!"

"Faster, faster, faster!"

Boom. Boom. Boom.

"I hope you'll forgive me one day, Josh," Aidan bites back tears, but then fastens his hold on the silver in his hand, his eyes flickering onyx. He approaches the wolf at inhuman speed, just that the wolf won't give in without a fight, as it seems. Aidan has to dodge not to get scratched, jumping back far, the dust whirling up beneath his feet like dark clouds.

The crowd cheers him on.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Fight, fight, fight!"

Aidan straightens up again before he lunges at Josh, but the werewolf knocks him in the side and away.

"I thought he was his friend," the Bidder next to Daniel tilts his head curiously.

"Well, you see, that is the thing. Some are just weak in character. Dog-lovers seem to be by nature," Daniel tells him.

"Or they just realize how sick this is anyways," the Bidder shrugs.

"That may of course also be true," Daniel agrees.

"It's simply unnatural," the Bidder makes a face.

"Exactly," Daniel agrees with a smug smirk. "Which is why it should be extinct before the disease spreads."

"Just my thinking," the Bidder nods, his eyes fixed on Aidan and Josh.

"The arena reveals our true selves," Daniel whispers.

Aidan makes another jump away from Josh as he tries to dig his claws into his arm.

"Quick and painless. Quick and painless. Quick and painless," Aidan mutters to himself.

He promised him, didn't he?

That is how it has to be.

How it has to end.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

He lunges forward – and in the motion grabs a handful of sand he tosses at Josh, momentarily blinding the werewolf.

"I'm sorry."

Aidan slides over to him and rams the dagger in his side. The werewolf lets out a cry of pain, his body shaking so hard that Aidan can feel it in his own chest, his eyes still wide in shock.

It happened.

The dagger falls into the sand, blood all over it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The werewolf thrashes, but Aidan holds on, feeling the powers leave his friend. The wolf doesn't even try to bite or claw him, he just keeps shaking. Aidan holds on to Josh as the werewolf howls and growls, gasping, growing weaker. Weaker. Weaker.

Boom. Boom...

Ba-dum. Ba-dum...

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

Lower. Lower.

Ba-dum.

Boom.

Sorry.

So sorry.

Aidan hears nothing but the heartbeat growing weaker. And weaker. And weaker.

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

Ba. Ba. Ba...

Boom.

Silence.

"I'm so sorry, Josh. So, so sorry."


	8. Petrichor

Author's Note: Hello, everyone, welcome back!

To Masterpuppy: I know it was kinda mean, but I couldn't resist ;P I hope Le Gasp was not too bad. I wouldn't want my readers out of breath for that reason ;)

I know that I left you with a cliffhanger – but I hope I didn't leave you hanging there for too long. I hope you'll like it anyway.

Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.

Read, review and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

Aidan holds on to the now rigid human body in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. I'm so sorry," he mutters, rocking Josh's form back and forth, not minding the cries and yells coming from the bleachers, the laughter, the mockery that he holds close to him a "mutt". Aidan doesn't care. This is his best friend in his arms. They can holler all they want, they can scream, shout, throw things. He doesn't care.

He doesn't care about anything anymore.

"Wonderful show, Mr. Turner," the Bidder smirks, handing him a roll of dollar bills.

"Thank you very much, I hope you enjoyed it," Daniel smiles as he tucks the bills away in his breast pocket.

"I did a lot," the Bidder nods. "And I think my friends weren't disappointed either."

"Very well," Daniel smiles.

"Well, from what we have seen, this might be worth an investment," the Bidder goes on.

"That was exactly what I had hoped for, Sir," Daniel nods frantically.

"We will see next time what exactly we can invest in, and how much," the Bidder goes on.

"Of course, anything you want," Daniel smiles.

"Well, that's all from our side. We have to head out. We have some other business to attend," the Bidder sighs. "We will keep in touch."

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you soon, Sir," Daniel smiles, shaking his hand another time. The Bidder and his friends retreat, but the rest of the crowd still howls and shouts at the arena, still high from the blood, from the fight, from the death.

Sick little things, or aren't they?

Daniel motions at one of his minions, who nods and heads out. He then stands up, straightens his suit and tie and speaks up to the rest of the crowd, "My friends! My friends! Calm down! Calm down! The battle is over!"

The vampires look at him in disappointment.

"I will see you around for the next battle soon, I promise you. I know that many of you are sad that the champion's dead, but you know how it goes – one door closes, another opens. You can be absolutely sure that we will do anything to find a new champion for you. My men will deal with the bets in the private rooms. I hope I'll see you again for the next round. Good night," he smiles at them. Some pout, but all eventually disappear, leaving only Daniel, his minions and the two roommates in the sand.

Daniel makes his way down to the arena. Once the gates open, Aidan protectively cradles Josh closer to him, his eyes black as darkness itself. If there was a time where Aidan ever regretted that he did to Daniel what he did, it's over now, it was over he heard the last throb in his friend's chest.

"Now look at that new Ignatius...," Daniel muses. "How does it feel to have that new title, hm?"

Aidan rewards him with silence.

"I have to say, you made it a good fight, so I actually have to thank you. You have no idea how much money I made with your buddy today," Daniel smirks viciously at Aidan, who lets out a small hiss, but still says nothing.

There is just nothing to say.

"I honestly start to get it, you know? The laughter, the mockery... that feeling is amazing," Daniel goes on to taunt him, but still Aidan ignores him.

"Well, I see that you're not really up for that kind of conversation yet. I bet a few years from now we'll be laughing about this," Daniel mocks him, again, Aidan ignores him, doesn't even look at him, can't look at him.

"But anyways... I will stick to my word. You are free to go your ways," Daniel smirks. "Not that I ever doubted that this would be the outcome. In the end, we are all vampires, aren't we? We simply protect ourselves – and put our interest before that of everyone else. That is the guilt we seemingly have to live with, don't we? The guilt of humanity lost, hm? When friendship ends and real life begins, isn't it like that, Aidan?"

Aidan just shakes his head slowly.

"Good, alright, then... off you go," Daniel gesticulates at him. "You can leave him there. We get rid of the body, don't you worry."

The minions already mean to crouch down to take Josh's body away from him.

"No!" Aidan swats their hands away, getting up to take his stance in front of Josh.

"He is dead, Aidan, face it. You killed him, so calm down," Daniel scolds. Aidan doesn't waver though, but only flashes his fangs at them all to underline that he means it.

"My, my, you take it harder than I thought you would. I never thought that someone could actually... well, really befriend a wolf like that. So now, I tell you again, Aidan. That fight is over. You won, or lost. Whatever you like now. What you see there is just meat," Daniel argues with a wicked smile. "Meat that we can dispose in no time. I'm that benevolent to offer you this service."

Aidan would love to say all those things that now get stuck in his throat.

Josh won't ever be just a piece of meat.

He is his best friend.

One of the finest guys Aidan has met in all of his time on earth, if not the finest of them all.

This is Josh behind him, the guy who cooks meals no one eats, makes festoons out of gauze bandage to see a little boy smile on his birthday, who buys chick magazines for his female ghost-roommate to read, who has such a big heart that it very often tore him apart, who has one of the most adorable dumb faces when he is confused or irritated, and helped his roommates stay human when everything else was already falling apart.

That is no meat, no flesh. This is soul. His soul, in that body, in this shell.

"Let me take his body," Aidan demands, tears still streaming down his face.

"Why?" Daniel narrows his eyes at him suspiciously.

"What does it matter to you, Daniel? Okay? You want to throw him away anyways, so why not give him to me?" Aidan retorts, his eyes twitching against the next load of tears threatening to fall.

"It matters to me because it matters to you," Daniel smirks. "You really think I let you off the hook that easily, Aidan? You should know me better than that. Just like you didn't let me off the hook till last... I don't let you off the hook till last. I only find that fair trade. So now, why do you want to have this piece of meat? What's it to you?"

"He has a family, still. A mother, father, a sister. I want them to a have a chance to lay down flowers by his goddamn grave, okay?" Aidan spats. "Is that asked too much?!"

"So that's all? Just for the dear family? As far as I know, they don't even have contact anymore," Daniel frowns. "Again, what's it to _you?"_

"He is my best friend. I want to bury him. That's what it is to me, Daniel. I, too, want to lay down flowers. It is the last thing I can do for him, the one thing I can do for him. So let me take him to at least offer him that last bit of peace," Aidan snarls, his voice deep and unforgiving.

"Well, he technically _was_ your best friend, but who's that pedantic, right?" Daniel snickers. "But still, what do I have from it if I let you take his body, huh? What is my gain? What can you give me that you haven't already given me or can't give me anyways?"

"Whatever you want, just let me take him home, okay?" Aidan bites his lower lip, his voice trembling.

"Well, I might do you the favor," Daniel smirks. "But for that..."

"What?" Aidan grimaces.

"I need something in return," Daniel grins. "A fair trade."

"If it is my life, then you...," Aidan huffs through the tears, but Daniel cuts him off. "No, no, we talked about this. You walk out of this alive, Aidan. I want you to live on with that shame, but you see... I need something for that piece of meat, if you're actually willing to pay for it."

"What do you want?" Aidan snarls, stressing each syllable.

"Beg," Daniel grins.

"Beg?" Aidan grimaces at him.

"Yes, beg me! Beg me, plead me to give that piece of meat to you for your own use. Because we like to feed them to the dogs sometimes, if the meat's still fresh enough. And that would cost me money, right?" Daniel smiles at him viciously.

"If I beg you for it, you leave him to me," Aidan bites his lower lip.

"That's the deal, yes," Daniel smirks. "So now... Beg me."

Aidan lets out a shuddered breath before he manages to croak, "Okay, I... beg... you..."

"I think I didn't hear you," Daniel hums. Aidan lets out another shuddered breath and speaks in a stronger voice this time, "Please let me take him home with me so that I can bury him. Please, I beg you, Daniel."

"I think you can do better than that," Daniel smiles.

"I beg you to let me take him home so that I can bury him. It's over. You won. I lost, but let me take him. Please," Aidan pleads him, to which the man just laughs amused.

"Beg me, on your knees," Daniel smiles wickedly. Aidan lets out a deep growl, but then crouches down anyways, folding his hands in front of him, "I beg you, Daniel. Let me take him. I want to bury my best friend. Please, don't take that away from me. You forced me to take his life, so let me at least take his body. You won. I lost. I'm the Ignatius. You made me one, but please, let me take him home. Please. Please. Please."

"Wow, that is the about as satisfactory as was that moment when you just killed him in cold blood to save yourself. I mean, wow, that desperation in your eyes... it's like a drug," Daniel grins at him.

"So... would you, please?" Aidan asks again.

"Let's seal it with a kiss of the shoe, then we're even," Daniel grins. Aidan lets out a deep growl before he bows down completely to kiss that man's shoe, who just laughs at him evilly.

"Finally you found your place, Aidan," Daniel hums. Aidan sits back up, still on his knees, "Just give him to me now. I'm... I'm done, okay?"

"Oh, I know that you're done, Aidan. I made sure you are," Daniel smirks. "But anyways... as I already told you, I stay true to my word, so you can have your little puppy for the heartbreaking ceremony I bet there'll be. Ah, yes, before I forget..."

He motions at one of the minions who reveals the clothes Josh wore when he got taken.

"I'll be that generous, plus, I have no longer any use for them. Usually they get burned along with the body once it's over, but since you begged so nicely, I will let you have them to cuddle when you weep over his loss like a little bitch," Daniel smirks. Aidan takes the clothes and wordlessly crouches down to put them on Josh, to save him that much dignity.

"So now that we go this over with, I'd say that you say thank you another time and then you take that piece of meat and get the hell out of my place," Daniel sneers. "So, say thank you."

Aidan turns to Daniel another time, "Thank you."

However, that is when the other vampire delivers one last kick right in his guts, sending Aidan to the ground, holding his stomach.

"That... built up in a while now. Okay, that's it. Now get out of my sight," Daniel snarls, straightening his hair and suit jacket. "Nice afterlife, Aidan, or should I call you Ignatius from this day on?"

He walks off, his laughter following him. His minions wordlessly motion at Aidan to get back up, which he does after a moment of recovery. He then picks up Josh and walks ahead through the gate, the lights dying out behind him.

They guide him through the maze of corridors until he can recognize the staircase to Hell, which really turned out to be just that. Aidan climbs the stairs, his feet feeling incredibly heavy. He soon finds himself back in the entrance room where the mole-man is sitting in the same spot, as though it was just like the day before.

Just that it isn't.  
Just that Aidan has Josh in his arms now.

After the battle both lost.

Aidan makes his way to the door and opens it to glance into the night.

Josh probably would make a comment that the weather is cliché – because it's pouring rain. The high grass had to bow under the weight of the water. The dark night sky is even darker than it is anyways. There are no stars. The clouds are swallowed by the darkness, just like the darkness is swallowed by the clouds. The raindrops hit the wooden roof, knocking and drumming solemnly, but still so loud that you can't hear your inner voice. There is just rain.

One of Daniel's men shoves him outside and down the stairs, right into the mud and puddles of water, of the tears she sky shed for them.

It is really ironic that it looks like Ignatius' snake just threw them both up again, right into the mud. Daniel's man smirks at Aidan another time before he simply walks back inside, back into the snake's mouth. Aidan hastily picks Josh back up and walks into the woods running along the property where they have a little bit of shelter from the rain. He eases Josh down against one of the huge tree trunks, wiping away some more tears and a lot of raindrops.

"C'mon," he suddenly growls, starting to shake his roommate by the shoulders. "Josh! Josh! C'mon! Wake up already! Wake up!"

He fumbles for a pulse.

"C'mon! You can't just die on me after you pull that stunt!" Aidan mutters. "It was your plan, so stick to the rules! Dammit!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"... Aidan, I heard you two discussing. I know that Daniel allows you to walk away if you kill me. So... you will kill me," Josh puffs.

"No!" Aidan insists.

"Yes!" Josh grunts.

"No, now you listen to me, I have a plan, well...," Aidan means to say, but that is when suddenly Josh pulls him by the collar, cutting him off.

"What's the matter?" Aidan blinks at him. Josh lets go of him to point a shaky finger at the upper corner of the wall behind them. Aidan frowns, but then sees a small camera. Aidan nods as the realization dawns on him. They are being watched. That means they can't talk freely, something that Josh is well aware of, which the vampire finds confirmed in the firm doe eyes meeting his. Josh knows about the cameras and he cares about what is supposed to be kept a secret – because there is a secret to keep. A _plan_ to keep?

* * *

_Flashback _

"Just that it builds on the premise that Daniel plays according to the rules... which he didn't and probably won't," Josh argues. "If he comes a bit earlier, or if Bishop runs late, we're still in the same cage, with me getting injected with the killer-virus."

"It's more of an exit strategy," Aidan tells him. Josh gives the smallest of nods with his eyes.

They have an exit strategy in case the outcome changes.

They have a Plan B.

* * *

_Flashback _

"Yes! Because it's set into stone that I will die. Aidan, we won't maneuver out of this one. This fight will happen, whether or not we want to. And that means only one will walk on from that. And if it were to be me, they'd either have me in for the next fight, just to die then...," Josh says.

Don't you see it? Daniel won't ever let me walk if I walk on my own two feet, Aidan. If you want to get me out of here – I can't be alive anymore. That's the deal. "... or they have the mercy to put a bullet through my head. Means... both of us dead for nothing. You, on the other hand, could still go on and have a life, you stupid idiot. And now you're just willing to throw that away because you are too coward to follow through with it."

Aidan hides the grin. Now he knows for sure. Josh wouldn't ever taunt him like that in such a situation, not like this. Josh knows that Aidan doesn't fall for it.

This is a game.

A game they have to play outright.

"_Coward?_ Josh, you know that this kinda shit doesn't work on me. I'm too old for that," Aidan snorts.

Maybe too old to fall for it, but seemingly still not old enough not to be surprised.

You can always learn from the young.

Even from a werewolf.

* * *

_Flashback_

"There is a way out, believe me," Aidan assures him. "We just gotta find it."

Isn't it, Josh? You have a plan, don't you?

But what is your plan exactly?

"There is none for me! Do you really think I didn't mull this over inside my head the past days and weeks?! I did, Aidan! I did all the time! But all that brooding brought me nowhere. Nowhere. I have to die. That is the only way I get out of here," Josh argues.

You see, I didn't just lie here and looked pretty. In contrast to you, I really tried to make up a good plan – and I have to say I still think mine is the best option, though it is completely reckless.

Because I have to die.

That is the one circumstance we can't move around.

Aidan nods. Josh made a plan whose last part it is that he dies.

Okay, but what steps come before that?

* * *

_Flashback_

"Still don't see how we should get past the point that you're the only one potentially allowed to walk away from this battle," Josh shrugs, even if it hurts his shoulders.

_You_ can walk. Walk me? Get it.

Got it.

* * *

_Flashback _

"I won't kill you, Josh," Aidan rolls his eyes. "Just when do you finally get it?!"

I won't kill you, but I will have to. That is just so messed-up and damn dangerous. Do you even have any idea _how_ dangerous this is?

"When do _you?"_ Josh argues. "That is the _only_ way."

Just to make sure – we got each other, Aidan? You get it now? That is the only way out. That is the Plan A and we have to stick to it no matter the danger. That is the only chance we have, trust me.

"It's not," Aidan argues, though he blinks at him once to confirm the opposite.

"Yes, it is. Look, they have it set like that. I tried to get out. I fought. I was a brave little werewolf soldier. I tried to attack one when they brought me to the arena. Know what happened? They shot me with something that turned me back to human. Imagine that! One dart and... the wolf... just died," Josh goes on, staring at the ceiling, blinking once, blinking twice.

So you see, I already did the preparations. I just need you to come to finish it, Aidan.

It's really a miracle that you managed, but you just always keep surprising me, Josh.

You want me to die? That is the way. Do you get it?

I start to get it.

* * *

_Flashback _

"It's a bit like dying, you know? Well, it is a lot like dying. Some died coz of it," Josh explains.

It's just that simple, right? It's _like_ dying, but just almost... well, a lot almost, but still better than sure death. Probable death offers at least a chance, no matter how small.

Aidan licks his lips nervously. That is really a risky proposal, to say the absolute least. For goodness' sake, Josh. That is really, really, _really_ dangerous. There is so much space for error, so much space for flaws, mistakes. Because, let's keep in mind, fortune is definitely not on our side lately.

"I don't know what it does, I just know that it's even more painful than turning, and that seems hardly possible. The good thing is that it's fast. Less than a minute and you're in complete darkness. Once it's in the bloodstream, it can't be stopped anymore..."

That means we can use it to our advantage. It looks just like dying, just as fast. And boom, I'm human again. I'm dead. That's what all will see.

"... When that guy injected me with the shit... I think I was clinically dead for at least two minutes. At least my lungs were desperately trying to tell me that," Josh goes on, his voice flat.

No one will know the difference, even if they bother to check – good thinking, Josh. Just that being clinically dead doesn't always result in waking up again.

"They got the whole arsenal on them, in case the wolves go wild. In syringes, in those darts... if I wasn't a victim here, I would honestly like to ask the mad professors how the hell they managed to make that happen. I mean... they... can make us monsters... and then undo it. They can kill us... and bring us back to life... so you see, killing me is the only chance for me to get out of here. If your tiny flash of hope won't pan out, you will have to kill me."

You got it now, don't you? That is the only way that I can be saved, Aidan. You have to kill me, but you have to do it right.

I got you.

* * *

_Flashback _

Aidan lets out a shuddered breath before he lies down next to Josh, their arms brushing against each other.

Do you have it?

Sure.

"If it doesn't work... I can't get you out alive," Aidan exhales, biting his lower lip. Even if he gets it that it's part of the plan, he doesn't like that plan. The risk is just too high, but still... it might become necessary.

"Right," Josh nods.

"Daniel gets his will. I become the new Ignatius. And I will kill my best friend," Aidan goes on.

"That's the only way," Josh agrees.

"The only way...," Aidan blinks at the ceiling, squeezing the werewolf's hand, taking the syringe from him to stuff into his own pocket. Aidan makes a mental note to ask him later how Josh hid that from Daniel and his minions for so long, but that shouldn't matter now. They have more important business. They have a life to save by killing it.

* * *

_Flashback _

"So... you think you're ready for it?" Josh asks silently.

"About stepping with my best friend in the ring in a battle of life and death? I don't think that you are ever ready for that," Aidan snorts.

"You know how I mean it," Josh argues. Are you ready to make it look real? Because you can't chicken out once we start.

"Yeah, I know how you mean it," Aidan grunts. I'm ready if you're ready, easy as that. You can believe me, I won't let you down. Never again.

"Good, coz I can't have you hesitating," Josh argues. "I wouldn't fancy that."

No, or else Josh's wolf will tear Aidan to shreds, or Aidan doesn't pull it off right and they are uncovered.

Timing is everything.

And proper distraction.

* * *

_Flashback _

"Y, you remember?" Josh brings out between gasps of air.

"Yeah," Aidan nods frantically. "Quick and painless."

"Q, quick an... and p, painless," Josh smiles into the sand as more tears well up.

Just get over it and then out of here.

Let's give it a show.

* * *

_Flashback _

Aidan, his eyes now back on Josh, crouches down to pick up what turns out to be a long silver dagger. It shines in the fluorescent light coolly, making his heart clench. Aidan flips it in his hand, trying to get used to the weight.

Gladly, Daniel is so generous to offer the props for their little show. Aidan just hopes that Josh will forgive him this scar also.

I'll try to make it quick and painless, I promise.

* * *

_Flashback _

Aidan lunges forward – and in the motion grabs a handful of sand he tosses at Josh, momentarily blinding the werewolf, but also the other vampires from view as he gets out the syringe. He holds it along the blade of the dagger so that no one can see it.

"I'm sorry."

Aidan slides over to him and rams the dagger in his side, purposely cutting only where it will be no more than a nasty flesh wound that will bleed enough to pass for a more critical injury, but not losing enough blood if taken proper care of. No major arteries, no organs in danger. At the same time, the syringe goes in as well and he lets the fluid flood Josh's system. The werewolf lets out a cry of pain, his body shaking so hard that Aidan can feel it in his own chest, his eyes still wide in shock.

It happened. They did it. The question now is if everything will work out if they changed the serum they gave Josh.

The dagger falls into the sand, blood all over it.

Please, Josh, don't let that one variable fail you now.

I killed you, so you better come back to life soon, dammit!

I just have to get your body out and then it's over, but you gotta be there, you hear me?

* * *

Aidan slaps the younger man across the cheek, "C'mon, now wake up!"

The vampire bites his lower lip, massaging the werewolf's sternum to bring this body back to the living, to somehow stir a reaction.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Aidan growls, pressing down even harder, and that is when he hears the most beautiful sound he has ever heard – gasp for air, no matter how ragged, now matter how strained, it's there. And that is when Josh's eyes flutter open, blinking against the raindrops in his eyes, or is it tears? The werewolf can't tell.

"Hey," Aidan smiles at him, the relief washing over him like the rain dropping on his head. Josh's eyes fix on him after erratically moving up and down, right and left, his whole body shaking.

However, that is when his side explodes in sheer agony, "Gah!"

Aidan holds his hands away from the wound – for someone who just literally came back from the dead, Josh still manages to put up a fight, he notes with surprise.

"Josh! Josh! I know it hurts, but you gotta hold still now! Josh!" Aidan yells at him. Josh eventually obeys, or at least his body does, because Josh doesn't seem to be fully there yet. Aidan still holds on to one of his wrists while the other is now busy applying pressure to the wound.

"D, di, did y, you h, h, have to s, sta, stab me?!" Josh brings out, blinking against the pain still rushing through him.

"I had to sell it?!" Aidan shakes his head, croaking helplessly with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"God, I, I, I h, hate you," Josh grits his teeth.

"You love me and you know it," Aidan chuckles, his voice no more than a croak either.

"Y, you k, k, killed m, me!" Josh stammers.

"Upon your insistence!" Aidan argues vehemently. Josh manages a small nod. Right, his insistence, his plan. The most ridiculous plan ever made on this planet Earth.

Who seriously breeds that out in his brain, right? And follows through with it?!

But then again... he can feel cold air filling his lungs, he can smell something other than blood in sand and piss, he can smell forest, wood, soil, rain, and even if the rain still floods his eyes, Josh can already smell the faintest hint of petrichor.

He loves that word.

Petrichor.

The scent of rain on dry earth.

He will now smell it again.

Because he was that ridiculous.

Josh means to say something to Aidan as a comment, but that is when he suddenly lets out a yelp of pain, curling in on himself.

"Josh? Josh! What's wrong? Talk to me!" Aidan cries out. Josh didn't change position, neither did he. The stab wound shouldn't hurt that bad. The werewolf rolls on the side, screwing his eyes shut.

There it is again.

Damn.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Please! Not again!

Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Josh?" Aidan tries another time, but Josh can't even hear it.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Fuck, that was the one alternative he didn't calculate.

The one variable he didn't foresee.

Damn this Daniel.

Damn the Colosseum.

Damn everything.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Aidan watches Josh helplessly as his friend writhes in pain. From the looks of it, this is above the level of simply feeling a stab wound. It must be this godforsaken serum.

Damn Daniel.

Damn everything.

"Okay, let's get you out of here," Aidan grunts as he picks his friend back up, no matter how much the werewolf tosses around in his pain. He starts to run as fast as he can, leaving the snake behind him, the too long grass, the puddles of water, rain, and blood.

He runs through the woods, but still he can see the street from a distance. He frowns as a convoy speeds to the house he just managed to escape from. If at all, people should be leaving after the battle is over. It takes Aidan a few moments until his brain can process that someone is honking – at him? Aidan shakes his head, but then runs off anyways. He can worry about that later.

For now, he has to get Josh out of here, fast.

He can't lose him another time.

* * *

The mole-man sits in his wooden chair, counting his dollar bills again and again, a content smile tugging at his lips. Life is just that easy, seemingly. You help out the right people, or at least those that promise the best prices, and you go with that. Commerce is a neat thing, really, it works in set ways. No big surprises, just big money, if you do it right.

He frowns when he hears a knock on the door. He opens the small spy hole with a frown. He opens the door a bit and tells them icily, "The fight's over. You'll have to come sooner next time if you wanna place a bet, fella."

"We are not here for the battles," one of them says in a cold voice, one that has even more ice than does his. The mole-man frowns to himself another time.

"This is an exclusive club. If you wanna enter, then...," he says, but that is when the door is just slammed into his face, which throws him to the ground along with the door as it comes out of its hinges. He lets out a yelp of pain as the men swarm inside.

"Get the door off of him already," the leader says.

The ginger takes the wooden door up to reveal the mole-man, who still gasps for air.

"Where do I find your boss?" the man sneers.

The man blinks at the ginger man towering over him with a wicked smirk.

"He asked you a question. You better answer right now, or I will ram that through your chest, we get each other?" he smiles, holding out a stake to him.

"This door," he stammers. The leader already moves to the door, the rest of the troop swarming after him like moths follow the light.

"Why are we doing this again?" the redhead grumbles.

"Someone is playing in my backyard. I put an end to it, easy as that," Bishop smirks, hurrying down the steps. Marcus nods, not really satisfied, but he knows better than to argue with his boss. They soon find themselves in the hallway Aidan found himself in. Many people are on the leave after they received their money from the bets, little critter trying to get away with its share.

"Now, now! Look at that!" Bishop yells as he comes inside. The vampires look at him in utter shock. Bishop steps inside, hands crossed over the back, a crooked smirk tugging at his lips.

"All of you have so nicely gathered here – and that even though I thought I said that the fights stopped, hm?"

He brushes past a few who shiver in fear.

"So, will anyone explain to me how it comes that you are here after what I heard were dogfights, hm? Anyone?"

However, the men are so intimidated that they don't say a single word.

"What now? Why at a loss, my friends? You seemed so happy until I walked in," Bishop smirks at him. "Why aren't you talking to me? I asked you a question."

He stops in front of one of them, a middle-aged man with red hair, and taps him against the chest with the back of his hand, "My friend, will you tell me already? Hm?"

"We... we were looking for some entertainment, Sir," he stammers, fright bubbling up in his throat.

"Entertainment? Oh, yes, of course. That makes sense, hm," Bishop smiles. "But then again, I do recall that I was very explicit about the order. No dogfights. And then you go behind my back?"

"We're... sorry, Sir?" the man stammers.

"Oh, you're sorry. Thank you so much, my friend. I accept the apology," Bishop smiles at him. "Though I do wonder. How much money did you make with these, hm?"

"That differed, I guess," the man admits.

"But you made money after all," he insists.

"I guess," he shrugs.

"And you didn't share that wonderful source of money with your boss? Your friends?" Bishop argues. "Your family?"

"We didn't think you... you'd want that," he mutters, bowing his head.

"But for that you should ask for my opinion next time. I can also change my mind, you know?" Bishop smiles, tapping his cheek with a fake smile. He already motions past him, but then stops. "Well, you know what? I already had a change of mind."

"Yeah?" he brings out.

"I am not that easily forgiving after all," he grins, turning away. "Take care of them."

His minions flash their fangs before they start to attack the spectators. Marcus and another man follow Bishop further.

"Let's see if we can find our little Ignatius," Bishop smirks, flashing his black eyes into the darkness.

It's funny how history repeats itself at times.


End file.
